A New Beginning
by blacknblu30
Summary: Bella's grandmother dies. Bella convinces Jake to go a journey to find her grandma's brother. What they find is more than they both bargained for.
1. Prologue

****

Hey everyone, here is my new story. Hope you guys like it. As always the review are appreciated. AlsoI dont own the characters, Stephanie does since shes that much cooler than we are.

Today has been by far the worst day of my life. My Grandma Ellie is being buried today. She has been my best friend besides Jake. My father, Charlie, passed away during a shootout when I was five and my mother, Renee, died during child birth. They waited too long to have a child is what the Doctor told my father according to my Grandma anyway. She always told me how much Charlie loved me given the circumstances. She was old when she had him, in her sixties, I think. She called him her little miracle since she never thought she could have kids, even at the age that she had him. We lived in the same house her in Chicago my whole life. It was her families home, she told me. My Grandmother was very beautiful for an old lady. She had the smoothest skin and the brightest green eyes ever. I inherited the eyes. She said they came from her side of the family. She was always telling me and Jacob stories about growing up in Chicago during the depression and things like that. They stories of her growing up in the early 1900s were my favorite. Of her and her brother running wild along the dirt roads just outside my window. As she got older and the dementia started to kick in, she would talk of her brother being a Vampire and living with his wife in someplace called Forks, WA. Jake and I of course laughed at these ones. I sit here today thinking through all of the memories I have of her while looking into the mirror on the opposite wall in my room. I was wearing a black dress and black slip-ons. I had just graduated my high school and now within the week I was burying the one person I had that was blood related into the ground. Jake and I were going to this Forks place. He had family and I thought that maybe there may be some Masons or Swans in the area since I found a letter in my Grandmothers things two days ago. I needed to tell them. The letter was from a Cullen or something, but it sounded as though he knew my grandma for a while. Convincing his mother to let him come with me was the hardest part in our plans. She and Jakes dad, Billy, didnt get along on some of the concerning Jacob. We won due to the fact that Im just an 18 year old girl and could need protection. My neighbors, Peter and Charlotte, said they would watch my house while I was gone. Charlotte has helped a lot. They kept their distance from Jake, whos been acting weird lately..

Bells

I smile as my Jake opens the door to my room. He smiles back and takes my hand.

You ready?

I look back into the mirror and take a deep breath. Yeah, as much as I can be.

I turn and let Jake lead me out of the room, heading to my Grandmother, Eleanor Annette Mason Swan, to say my last good-bye.


	2. Finding out

Landing in Seattle, I felt awkward. It was like something here was going to change everything I have ever known. I let Jacob lead me to the baggage area where we were meeting his dad. As we walked, I began to take in my best friend. In the last year or so, Jake had shot up to about 62 with muscles to make most of the guys at our school green with envy. Im talking the 8-pk, ladies. He still kept his hair long, though. I loved his hair, it was coal black and shiny. He never touched it with anything, which made jealous like nothing since mine wasnt that easy to deal with. He stopped next to a man in a wheelchair, who I assumed was his father. I havent met him because I didnt want to intrude on Jakes time with him, but he visited every Christmas. Standing next to his father was a man built just like Jacob. He looked a little older than us though, maybe a brother.

Hello, Jacob. the man in the wheelchair greeted his son, causing me to look at them both.

Hey, Dad. This is Bella. I waved as he introduced me to his father.

Nice to meet you, Bella. This is Sam Uley. He drove me here to get you. The rooms are set up if youre ready. Mr. Black replied as Sam moved to help Jacob with our bags.

Jake I whispered as we got into his fathers truck.

Yeah he turned to look at me, letting me know I held his attention.

Do you feel alright? Youre burning. We sat silent for a moment. His breath started to get shaky as the road became overshadowed with the wooded area of Forks. I didnt feel the truck come to a stop, just someone ripping me from the car. My eyes landed on my friend, who was shaking in the road like he was having a siezure, trying to breathe. I felt the tears come to my eyes as I watched him start to twitch. I felt my breath grow faint as I blinked the tears away. There was a popping sound and Jacob was no longer Jacob, but a giant dog of some sort. Dog is really too small of a word, he was more like an enormous wolf.

What is that? I whispered, trying to get to my friend.

Bella, wait. Hes not himself. Give him a minute.

I look over at the man still in the truck and than back to Jacob. Sam set me back into my seat, my eyes never leaving the wolf. I heard the door shut and watched as Sam approached him.

Calm down, Jacob. I can help you. I could hear Sam trying to calm Jake. I could slowly see my Jacob coming back to me. When he turned back, I had to hide my face. Jacob and I tried the dating thing, but were way too close to make it work. Seeing him naked wasnt right, hed already been through enough today as is. Sam helped him get clothes and than they climbed into the truck. The rest of the drive to the house was silent. When we stopped in front of a red house, there were three guys waiting on us. They all looked like Jacob too. I watched as the walked over and introduced themselves as Embry, Quil, and Seth. They took our bags out of the back and carried them inside. They looked a lot like Jake and Sam. Just as big. This made me wonder what I had gotten myself into. As we walked in, Billy asked us to sit on the couch. Jake sat on the end, as far from me as he could. I knew this was hard on him since he was just a lost as I was, may be more. When everyone got settled in, Jacob looked at his father.

What the hell was that?

We sat as the men told us the stories of Jacobs ancestors. I gulped and teared up as they started telling us about the Cullen family. Vampires actually existed. My Grandmother wasnt crazy. I felt Jacob take my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. He knew Grandma Ellies stories just as well as I did. My best friend just found out hes a fucking werewolf and hes making sure Im ok.

Im fine, Jake. You should focus on yourself.. I stated, sqeezing his hand.

BellsThis affect you just as much as it does me. I looked my friend in he eyes and for a moment saw the boy from my treehouse that fell and broke his arm at age five. He was scared and excited all at the same time. I knew he had questions, so did I. I also knew the Cullens were now the key to finding Edward Mason. I leaned over and have him a hug. Really, Jake. Im fine. You talk to your dad and Sam. Im going to lay down, Im tired. I felt him nod as I pulled away. Billy had Seth show me to the room I would be staying in. I silently nodded in thanks and watched the boy walk back into the other room before shutting the door. I pulled my bag up and placed it beside me on the bed as I sat down. Unzipping it, I pulled out an old picture of my grandma. She was sixteen, she said, in this one. She was wearing her work dress. Its what she called the clothes she used to help her mother around the house while her brother worked at the bank with her father. She told me the picture was taken right before they turned seventeen. They were twins and their mother wanted a picture of the them together before he would be drafted into the war. The Draft back than was at age seventeen instead of eighteen and the only son clause didnt come into affect until World War 2. I remiisced through all of the stories, especially the newest ones. It was like Grandma Ellie knew she was leaving and needed me to know the family secretUncle Edward was a Vampire and didnt die in 1918. I dont remember falling asleep, but the sun poked through, waking me thoroughly. I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I sat my picture down and went to my suitcase. I pulled out a pair of boot-cut jeans and my old George Strait t-shirt that I got at a concert. I dont normally like country, more of a rock girl myself. I think its the guitar players, but everyone likes George. I pulled out my brush, flip-flops, and toothbrush. I put my clothes on and slipped into the flip-flops before looking for a bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I grabbed the needed items and went to find the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I went to look for Jacob to see if he was ready to go. Now that I had a lead about Edward, I wasnt wanting to waist any time.

Morning. I stated as I grabbed Jacobs toast and took a bite.

Morning, Bella. Howd you sleep?

I smiled and looked at Billy. Alright, I guess. I wanted to head into town if Jakes ready. I want to find the Cullens Every guy in the room looked at me, frozen. We stood in awkward silence until Sam broke it. You cant see them. I looked back at the man by the stove like he was crazy. I was not a part of this pack and he sure as hell wasnt about to tell me who I can and cant see. Oh, yes I am. I have to talk to him about my family. I than pulled Jacobs arm and led him outside. When we got to the truck, he stopped me. I cant go, Bells. I looked over at him. Never in my whole life had I heard that phrase come out of Jacob Black and have it directed at me.

What do you mean you cant go? He looked so devastated, knowing I really needed him was making this hard on him.

Its part of the wolf thing. I cant be around them. Were enemies and youd get hurt. Besides, if Sam says no, I dont have a choice. I blinked as he finished, trying not to cry. I could feel the heat as he pulled me toward him. He held me as the tears came. I dont know how long I cried, but when I calmed down, we were sitting on the couch in Billys living room.

Tell them, Bells. Jacob whispered.

We just need to know why you need to speak with the Cullens before you and Jake go. Embry and Quil are going with you to help Jacob. I nodded and told them everything, and I mean everything. I told them about losing Charlie, my Grandma Ellies stories, and about needing to find Edward so that he knows his sister is gone. The boys sat patiently as they listened to my story and than I waited for them to take everything in, especially the part about Edward. Dr. Cullen should be working at the Hospital in town. Talk to him before looking for the others. Jacob will need to wait in the waiting room with the other two since he doesnt have control yet and Cullen could set him off. They feed off animals, so Bella should be fine. Sam explained. I looked the two boys standing in the doorway and than at Jacob. Ill be fine, Bells. Its just a precaution. he assured me.

Yeah, well take care of him, Bella. I looked at the boys again and smiled.

Alright, can we go now? I asked, looking back to Sam. He nodded and I pulled away from Jake. All four of us piled into the truck and Embry started off toward the Hospital. That ride was longer than anything, ever. Sitting between two boys whos temperature is 108 degrees is almost suffocating. I got out of the truck and laid down on the pavement, my best friend at the moment. I heard laughter and glared up at Jacob, causing the others to join in his amusement. We walked in and sat in the chairs. I needed to gather my wits before meeting Dr. Cullen.

Bells

I looked at Jacob and nodded. It was now or never. He squeezed my hand as I got up and headed to the counter. Excuse me. I stated to the young brunette behind the counter, her name tag read Jessica. Yes Maam? she smiled which caused me to smile back.

Is Dr. Cullen in his office? Im surprising him with a visit. Im a friend of theirs. I wasnt that great at lying, but she bought it and pointed me in the direction of his office. I took a deep breath and looked back at the wolf boys. They smiled and urged me on. I stopped in front of the door, trying to get the courage to knock on the door. I lifted my hand, slowly, and knocked.

Come in.

I sighed and turned the doorknob. On the other side of the door was not what I expected. The Dr. had blonde hair and the lightest, smoothest skin Id ever seen. His eyes were so bright and the weirdest color to been seen on someones face. Topaz, I think. He smiled at me and I stopped. I just stood still and looked at the godlike creature in front of me.

Can I help you? I blinked out of my trance and looked down at my feet. Maam, are you alright?

I nodded and looked back up. His eyes told me not to worry or be afraid, so I spoke.

Yes. I believe you can help me find someone, Dr. Cullen.

He motioned for me to sit in an empty chair as he sat in the one behind his desk. And why do you think I could help you, Miss

Bella. I replied.

Bella.

I took a breath and looked into his eyes. I think my Grandmothers brother is like you. Before she died, she told me about your kind, about her brother in Washington. I thought she was crazy. That is until I got her and my friend, Jacob, turned into a werewolf. We sat quietly. He was analyzing me, I could feel it. We sat still for a moment, neither one letting their gaze faulter. I could almost hear the wheels in his head turning with the beat of my heart.

Where are you from, Bella?

Chicago, Dr. We sat quietly for a moment before he took out his cell and dialed a number.

Hello, son. I need you to come to my office, please.

I watched as he hung up the phone. Bella, do you happen to know why your grandmother thought her brother was like my family? It was a good question. One I would probably asked if I was in his place during this conversation. I felt as though I could trust him so I told him. She said that she met up with him when I was a baby. She also said that they had kept in touch and that he lived here. I decided to pull out the picture of my grandma and her brother, hoping the Dr. would know Edward. I watched as he took the picture from my hand and studied it. I watched as his eyes got a little bigger, he knew Edward.

Dr. Cullen

He looked back up at me and his eyes went straight to mine. Recognition hit him full force. We stared at each other as I heard the door to his office open. I saw him look past him and awknowledge the person that walked in.

You needed me, Carlisle?

I watch the Dr. nod and than turn his eyes to look back at me.

Yes, son. Bella, I would like for you to meet my son, Edward.

I felt my eyes get big as I gulped. I slowly stood up and turned to meet the man in the doorway. I looked up and into the face of the man that was in the picture that Dr. Cullen was still holding. He looked the same. He had the same face, the same hair, the same stance. The only thing missing was the eye color. His eyes were the same Topaz as the other man in the room, they were no longer the same green as my grandmasas mine. Youre Edward Anthony Mason?


	3. A Not So Great Afternoon

We stood looking at each other, neither one blinking. I couldnt believe this was realcouldnt wrap my mind around it. He, Edward, looked just like my Grandmother Ellie. I watched his eyes as the took me in. It looked like he was trying to read me or something. He took in my face before looking in my eyes once more. I watched his face scrunch up as he tried to remember something. He was still just as handsome as he was in picture. He finally broke our stare and looked past me to the doctor, lifting an eyebrow in a silent question. I heard the Doctor push his chair back and start walking toward his son. I watched as he gave Edward the picture.

"She knows, Edward."

Edward took the picture from the man and looked at it, recognition showing on his face.

"Eleanor." It wasn't a question. He looked back at me and I nodded. "My Grandmother."

He nodded and turned back to the Doctor. They stared at each other like they were having a silent conversation.

"Alice will pleased." the Doctor stated as one of them finally spoke.

"Of course...she's seen bits of her for like the last month. Alice thought I was going to leave her, Carlisle."

"Who's Alice?" They both turned, almost forgetting that I was here.

"She's my mate, wife. She has visions of the future and saw you in ours up until yesterday when you disappeared." Edward explained. I took a moment to process this information. Alice...Grandma Ellie never mentioned an Alice, let alone her being psychic.

"Are you all psychic?"

They chuckled and the Doctor answered. "No, my dear. We aren't. Edward, why don't you take her to the house. Alice and Esme would love to meet her and the others should be back shortly."

Edward looked at me. "Would you like to meet my family, Isabella?"

I did. I really did. I just didn't know how the boys in the other room would feel about it. I sat back down, trying to figure out how to do what I needed and still not upset Jake and the pack. Sam had been understanding this morning, but I didnt know how long that understanding would go.

"Doctor Cullen, Edward. I have to let the boys know. I would like to go to your home and meet your family."

The Doctor smiled and looked at me. "My name is Carlisle, Isabella. You are apart of my family because Edward is apart of your family. The wolves are more than welcome to go to the house with you if they feel it is needed. I believe the newest to the pack is a part of your family as well."

I nodded. "Yes and Thank You, Carlisle." I replied as I silently walked with Edward to the waiting room to meet the boys. Jake and the others stood as we walked in through the door of the waiting room. Noticing Edward, all three boys immediately rose to their feet. Jacob looked at me and raised his eyebrow in question regarding Edward. I simply nodded, letting him know that this was indeed Edward Mason. I than explained that Edward wanted me to go and meet his family and that Carlisle said the wolves were welcomed if they felt it was needed to be there. We waited while Embry went to call Sam about the situation.

"Sam said we could go if the bloodsuckers agreed to stay outside." Embry stated, walking back to the group.

"Bloodsuckers?" I already hated the word and my voice let everyone know it. Edward was my family, my Grandmas family.

"It's alright, Isa..."

"No, its not. And call me Bella, everyone does." I interrupted, heading out to the parking lot. I opted to ride with Edward in his Volvo so that I wouldn't suffocate.

"You are being awfully quiet."

I turned from the window to look at him. "I don't really know what to think. Two weeks ago, I thought Grandma Ellie was crazy talking about you. My best friend, Jacob, is a werewolf. It's a lot to take in."

He smiled. "I guess it is. Do you have any questions for me before we get there?"

Was this guy serious? I have several questions. "Is it just your four in your house?" I figured this question was a good place to start. I wanted to learn about the people that he called family.

"No, there are seven of us. Carlisle and Esme, his mate. Alice and myself. Rosalie and Emmett, who are also married. And than there is Jasper."

Seven...I had seven more people counting Edward and I was curious about all of them.

"Do all of you have special gifts?"

He smiled at this one. "No, just Alice, Jasper, and myself." Before I could asked the next question, he guessed it. "Alice has visions, as you know. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. I can read minds."

I blinked a couple of times, looking back out of my window. I tried to grasp that information and knew I had to be careful about it. I watched as Edward turned silently onto a dirt road that I figured lead to his home. The field we were driving by was very beautiful. Wild flowers of all colors were littering the surface. I felt the car slow down and turn to look out the windshield. The house was beautiful. It was stone white with huge bay windows. It had two stories, of course. The porch was my favorite. It looked like one of those wrap around porches on my dollhouse Grandma Ellie had gotten me on my fifth birthday. It even had the old porch swing which two women were sitting on. One was small, pixie like. She had the black spiky hair to go with it. The other was petite. She had wavy sandy blonde hair. Both held smiles as the got up and walked gracefully to meet us. When I got out of the car, the pixie stopped and looked at me.

"Alice..."

She turned, looking at Edward. I walked over to Jake as Edward walked to Alice.

"Bella, Can you come here, please?" I grabbed Jacobs hand and started walking over to the three Vampires.

"I wont hurt her." I heard Edward whisper as he took my hand. I looked at Jake as he let go of my other hand. I walked quietly with Edward to the other two.

"This is Bella. Bella...this is Alice, my wife and my mother, Esme."

I looked shyly at the two women in front of me. Esme moved first, engulfing me in a hug. "Its so nice to meet you, Bella." she whispered as she let go of me.

"You too, both of you."

Alice asked what I assumed was a silent question because as soon as Edward nodded, she launched herself on me. "It's good to see you again. I was with Edward in Chicago when we ran into Eleanor. So was Jazz." She was bouncing as she pulled away. Edward must have his hands full with this one. We stood in a comfortable silence, which I wasnt expecting. Than I had an idea. Jake wouldnt like it, but I felt it was what I needed to do. I wanted to stay here, with Edward, for the remainder of my stay in Forks. I needed to know these people, my family. I turned to look at Edward. "Did you just read my head?"

Before he got to answer, he looked down at Alice. I followed his gaze. Alices eyes were glazed over and she was gripping onto Edwards wrist. She was like this for a few moments before she blinked and shook her head. "That's a great idea, Bella." I looked from her to my uncle, confusion on my face.

"No, I can't read you. You're blocked for some reason. Alice had a vision about you moving in with us."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

We turned to see Jacob walking up. "She will not be staying here."

I could feel for my friend. He has always protected me, ever since James. I let go of Edward and walked to Jacob. I cupped his warm face in my hands and stared into his eyes. We stayed like this for a moment, silently talking through our eyes. I needed him to understand why I needed to be here. He needed to let me stay here. I wanted, no needed, to know my family.

"I can't protect you here." he whispered as a tear fell from his eye.

I could feel my own eyes start to water as I looked at him. "I need to be here, Jake. I feel I need to be here."

"I have to protect you, Bells."

I had to say the only thing to get him to understand, I had to lie and I was going to pay.

"No, Jacob. You've protected me enough and you need to learn at the rez with the boys. I'll only be in the way and Edward and his family can protect me. I don't need you to do that anymore." I needed to let him go. He needed to let me go to be able to do what he needed for the pack. I studied and watched his eyes as they slowly went from chocolate to coal black. I stood there, unable to move as I felt the vibrations flow through out his body. The next second I am on the ground covered by someone who was protecting me. The arms around me felt safe. Safer than I'd ever been with anyone, especially Jacob. This person's head was laying on my back, both of us watching the same scene. About ten feet away was the russet colored wolf that was my best friend. The wolf looked at me and I stared back at it. He was so sad and I could see the hurt in his eye. Embry and Quil had phased to help keep him away from me. I curled myself into the protection of the person holding me, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"You're alright." The person whispered. The voice kept whispering this over and over in my ear. The sound of the voice kept sending shivers through me. It was as if I had heard it somewhere before.

"Bella..." I'd heard my name, but didn't look up. I didnt want to.

"She's fine, Edward. Just a little shaken up. Do you want me to calm here?"

Calm me? How was the voice going to do that.

"You should ask her, Jasper. I don't have control of her. Just make sure she can walk when you get up." I heard Edward state as he walked away. So it was Jasper who was holding me. As least I now had a name to the voice.

"Darlin'...do you want me to calm you down?"

Oh my, he's southern. That accent will be the death of me, I know it. I not as I began to fell that tingle you feel when your legs go to sleep. As I felt the calmness, I asked him to let me up. When we stood, I felt instant coldness as he took his arms away. That wasn't for very long mind you as my tired legs gave out, causing him to catch me. I turned around to thank him and stopped. I stared into topaz eyes as they stared back at me. This feeling of completeness couldn't be good. Probably because I have never felt it before. I heard Edward in the distance telling Embry and Quil to hold Jake back as Alice was squealing "FINALLY...JASPER MATED!!!"

Whatever the fuck that means. I have a feeling I'm going to find out soon, though.

****

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Sorry its been so long, but my pc was sick and I needed to care of it. I hope this chapter is a little easier to read. Sorry for the confusion with the other two, but I was putting my kids to bed and forgot to look at them before they were posted. Once again reviews are appreciated and I dont own the characters. --brianna24


	4. COnversations

I stood staring at him as he stared at me. It was like no one else was there with us. The voices disappeared. I smiled, looking at my protector. He smiled back, causing a twinkle to appear in his topaz eyes and a dimple in his right cheek. He was beautiful. He looked like one of those cowboys in the Wranglers commercials on TV. Even down to the cowboy boots which I noticed when I could finally look away. Something about this man, this beautiful creature, had me rooted to the ground. Not that I wanted to move, mind you. I could stay wrapped in these arms forever and not give a fuck about it. He started to lower his head and I closed my eyes in anticipation. I never knew if he was going to kiss me because I was ripped away from him. I felt a horrible loneliness. I can't really explain it. I wasn't whole, something was instantly missing. I has hollow. I felt whatever had grabbed me pushed me behind them. I looked up and figured out is was Jacob, always my protector. I looked around him and saw Jasper was crouched in a defensive position, ready to pounce on Jake. Something in his eyes looked me like I belonged to him and I felt like I did already. I went around Jake and stood between them, holding a hand out to each of them. I was aware of the others standing, ready to help their friend when and if they were needed...the wolves more so than the vamps, though.

"Bells, move." I could hear a growl in Jacob's voice as he talked to me. I looked away from Jasper to look at my friend.

"He wasnt going to hurt me, Jacob. You will not fight him."

Jacob kept his eyes on the Vampire behind me, trying to control himself. The three of us stood still, waiting for who would strike next. I looked at Jasper who looked back at me. I instantly felt the loneliness slip away. He filled it completely. I asked him with my eyes to stay put. I saw him silently nod. I turned and walked to my friend. When I got close enough to him I whispered, "I feel complete and protected when he looks at me...when he holds me. You can't hurt him, Jake. Not without hurting me." Something about Jasper made me think he'd hurt Jake more; however, Jake didn't need to know that.

"He's a bloodsucker, Bella. You can't be serious?"

He looked down into my eyes. I could feel my anger bubble inside, rising quickly. He knew I already didn't like that word. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. I felt the pain as soon as the adrenaline faltered. Jasper and Edward had me away from the wolves as Esme was telling them to leave. I looked at Jacob and he was silently asking me if he should go. I nodded yes and watched as my friend walked away.

"It's broken, Bella."

I looked down and noticed Edward was examining my hand. His hand was like ice, so the pain had subsided, but only a little.

"Why did you slap a werewolf?" I heard the accent and blushed, looking at Jasper who was sitting next to me.

"I didn't think about the wolf thing. I don't like that word and he knows that."

The men laughed as Japer took my had from Edward and held it in both of his. I turned my head and sighed as I looked back out across the field. I heard Edward get up and walk back into their house as I sat silently waiting for my bandages.

"Carlisle is bringing supplies for hand, Darlin'." Jasper whispered, causing shivers to run throughout my body. I had no clue why I was feeling this way. I had just met this man and he was already tearing holes in the walls I built from James. I couldn't explain it, this was too fast for me and I wasn't about to stop whatever this was. I don't think I was able to anyways.

"Darlin', are you alright?"

I kept staring out t the field. I knew he could feel the confusion as well as the small amount of fear. I just didn't know how to explain how I was feeling because the truth was that I didn't really know what I was feeling at the moment.

"Have you ever had something happen to you and you never thought you'd get over it?" I looked back at him and though I saw pain flicker in his eyes, but is was going so quick I probably imagined it. I waited patiently as he looked out toward the trees. As we said silently, he started rubbing his hands over mine, trying to warm it. As I watched him, studied him, I realized that he had a past too. I could tell, it was the way he held himself, trying to hide his insecurities.

"Jasper?" I whispered it, but I knew he had heard it. As he turned back to look at me, I noticed small shivers running in him also. He was just as affect by me and I was him.

"What's happening here?"

He smiled a little before replying, probably trying to lighten the atmosphere around us.

"I'm not really sure, Darlin'. All I know is how I felt when the dog almost phased. Something snapped. I didn't mean to tackle you. And than he took you away from me. The hollowness was there, but the need to protect you was stronger. I controlled myself just enough not to hurt you. I've had a lot of walls built by my past. It's not pretty, but Alice helped me. None of that even compares to what I'm feeling now, sitting here with you."

I felt as the touched my cheek. Only than did I notice I had tears. He just explained everything I was feeling. We sat silently, looking at each other and letting our feelings intertwine. I could feel some of what Japer was feeling.

"What?" I knew he had a question. I also knew he didn't know how to ask. He must have felt my need to know what he wants because I saw worry and nervousness in his eyes.

"Why does that mutt feel the need to protect you?"

What is with everyone calling each other names? I mean really.

"First, please refer to him as Jacob. I don't like the name calling. Second, I've had a bad few years and Jakes helped me through it. I'll probably tell you one day, but he just doesn't want me hurt." I explained. I wasnt ready to tell him about James. I didn't want to scare him off. I looked toward the road as I heard tires on the gravel. I watched as a black four door car drove up slowly and stopped just in front of the porch. Carlisle must me here. He got out of the care and walked up the steps with his bag in hand.

"Well, Bella. Let's see that hand. Follow me, son."

Jasper stood, not letting go of my injured hand as he helped me up. We silently followed the doctor to what I assumed was his office. When we walked in I stopped. There were mountains of books lining the walls and a desk sitting in front of a large bay window. Jasper tugged my arm and I looked at him, smiling. He lead me over to Carlisles desk and set me on it. Carlisle set his bag next to me and started pulling out his supplies. Jasper released my hand reluctantly so that Carlisle could work on it. He stary by my side the whole time. I watched as Carlisle measured the fracture and how long to make the cast.

"What color would you like, Bella?" Carlisle asked, smiling at me. He was a good doctor, I gave him that. I thought about my favorite color, Grey. Jake always teases me about it. I didn't care, though. I grew up with an old lady who love Scarlett O'Hara and I always thought the Confederate Soldiers were cuter than the Union ones. I looked at Carlisle, who was still smiling at me. I took a deep breath and went with it.

"It's going to sound silly, Carlisle?" I whispered.

"I have done many casts in many colors. I'm not sure you could surprise me."

He knew I was nervous. Jasper did to. I felt him squeeze my other hand. I looked at him and saw his smile. Turning back, I looked at the man in front of me.

"Alright, Confederate Grey."

Carlisle became a statue as he stared at me, putty in hand. The room fell eerily silent as the three of us stared...well, they stared at me. Why didn't I just pick blue or green, anything other than grey. I watched as Carlisles gaze flickered to Jasper and than back to me. No one uttered a word the rest of the time he worked on my hand When he had the last strip in place, Jasper led me out of the room to a room across the hall. This room was decorated in blues and greys with the back wall made entirely of glass. I let go of his hand and walked around, silently trying to figure out the man who was now watching me as he leaned against the door frame. I walked over to look at his books. Everything was mostly history or something involving the Civil War. Well, at least we had one thing in common. As I was turning around, I noticed a book. I reached for it and pulled it out.

"Gone With The Wind?"

He smiled, know I was wondering why in the hell a guy would have this book. He walked over to me and silently opened the cover to reveal what I assumed was an autograph. When I looked at what he was showing me. I saw a message in the cover. I silently read it to myself. Apparently some guy named Peter got this for a Major Whitlock who should find the story funny.

"Who's Peter? Who's Major Whitlock?" I asked, looking up at the man beside me. He looked down at me and smiled, showing off that damn dimple again.

"First, Darlin', why did you pick that color? I'm a little curious." I could feel the blush as I looked down. I felt his hand as he put it under my chin and tilted my head to look at his eyes.

"I wont find it funny, Darlin'. I'm genuinely curious about it."

I nodded and explained why that was my favorite color and how Jake away picked on me for it. His eyes were wide as I finished the story.

"Say something?" I whispered, staring up into those topaz eyes. He motioned for me to sit on the couch with him. I followed and sat down, turning my body to him so he knew he had my full attention.

"First, that's not funny and that mu...Jacob should be a little nicer to you. Second, Peter is a friend of mine from Texas. That's where I'm from and I've known him longer than any of my family, even Alice. That; however, is a different story for a different day. Finally, Maj..."

"Jazz, come down please. Bring Bella." We heard Alice interrupt what he was saying. I looked at Jasper waiting for him to finish. He whispered that he would finished later before taking my hand. We walked down the stairs and into the Living Room. This room also had a wall of glass. Everything was in black and white and placed with such care, that I was almost afraid to move, thinking I may break something. I than notice that everyone in the room held a worried expression. Jasper did also as I heard him ask Alice what was wrong.

"We have a problem. I just had a vision and you aren't going to like it, Jazz. I have already called Peter and Charlotte, who are on their way."

Alice must've been really freaked. She looked so worried about whatever it was she saw. I looked up at Jasper, what had gone still as a statue at the mention of Peter.

"Who's Charlotte, Jasper?"

He looked down at me. "She's Peter's mate." Before continuing, he looked back at his sister. "What was so bad that you had to call Peter and Charlotte, Alice?"

Alice had calmed a little, probably Jaspers doing though.

"Maria's coming."

With those two words, Jasper fell on to the couch, taking me with him. "Who's Maria?"

The room fell so quiet that you could hear the crickets outside as everyone looked at the man beside me.

"My Creator."

****

Alright, heres the new chapter. Hope you are all still liking the story. Reviews are always wanted and once again, I dont anything you recognize. -brianna24


	5. Jasper's Past

I looked at Jasper as he turned to look out the window. He looked so torn. Everyone else had silently walked out, giving him space. I couldn't though. I felt as if my sitting here was helping him to stay calm. The sun decided to peek out through some of the clouds and I was in awe. The man beside me shown like diamonds. I had never seen anything more beautiful. Whoever this Maria was had me worried. Jasper had already told me this past wasn't that great and now it was coming for a visit. I looked down at our hands, our intertwined fingers. I belonged to him, I felt it. I'm sure he did too. I was a little nervous about meeting Peter and Charlotte. I started tracing the veins that were peeking out on the back of his hand, letting him know I was here. I knew he was watching me, but I didn't stop though. He raised our hands to his face and touched his cheek to the back of mine.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, really worried about him.

He looked into my eyes and using his free hand, pushed my hair behind my ear. We sat for a few minutes, neither talking. He finally let out a breath.

"Her coming here isn't good, Darlin'. Especially if Alice called Peter and Charlotte. She wants something from me probably. I'm concerned for you. She's a human drinker and you're with me."

I nodded, trying to stay calm. This Maria really wasn't going to like me. I just hope she wouldn't use me to get to him. "Will she use me, Jasper?"

"She might. It's how she works."

I looked back out the window. I couldn't have him worried about me. He needed to be calm. I started thinking about Jake and the look on his face when I told him silently to leave. He looked like I took his most prized possession and I wasn't going to give it back to him.

"Are you alright, Darlin'?"

"Yeah. Just nervous about meeting Peter and Charlotte. I was also thinking about Jake. He looked so sad when he left."

I felt Jasper touch my cheek as he turned my head to look back at him.

"Peter and Charlotte will love you. The love everyone. If you wanted to see or even talk to Jacob Black, than go ahead. I'm not going to keep you from him until he gives me a reason to."

I smiled at him, causing him to smile back at me. He was going to let me be with Jake, have that wolf in my life. I just hope that Jake could be as understanding as Jasper was being. He needed to understand how much I need to know Edward. Edward was the last thing, person, to my grandmother, my family, that I had left. I leaned my head on Jaspers shoulder and sighed. I felt so content, even more so when he wrapped his arm around me holding me closed. I could stay like this forever. I felt Jasper turn to look who walked in and followed his gaze. Edward and Alice walked silently and sat across from us in a chair. Alice, of course, sitting cuddled up in Edwards lap.

"Before Peter and Charlotte get here, Edward needed to talk to you and Bella." Alice explained. Edward read something in Jaspers mind, I guess, because he told Jasper the events of the day that led up to Jasper tackling me. I watched as the two men held a silent conversation while Alice was smiling. It was kind of weird like being there, but not really.

"Alice told you that you would see her again, Jasper. When you were ready for her." Edward explained out loud.

"See who?" I asked looking from Jasper to the couple.

The pixie looked at me and smiled. "I told you that Jazz was with us in Chicago. Well when you were little, just barely walking. You toddled over to him. He held you the whole time we were there. Eleanor told Edward that you cried for thirty minutes after we left. When Jazz heard, he felt really bad and I had a feeling hed see you again. You're eyes in that vision weren't green, but topaz, so I thought you were already a Vampire...until today."

Something in the way she said the last part made me thinking she wasnt exactly meaning me and Edward, something more. I felt Jasper stiffen and looked up at his face. He was looking at Alice, who was trying not to look at him. I watched as the pixie finally looked at the man next to me. Jasper got up and left me there on the sofa. I watched as he walked over to the other side of the room. I could feel how upset he was. I wasn't sure if it was because of his gift or because Alice apparently said what he already knew in her emotions. I watched as he held his hand in fists looking at the wall, his back to us.

"No, Major."

A man was holding onto Jaspers fist and looking right at him. I didn't even see him, must be a vamp thing. I watched as he lowered Jaspers arm, looking into his eyes. They stood face to face for a moment when the man smiled. "How the hell are ya? Ya should call more."

Jasper smiled and shook the guess hand. "Been better and the phone works both ways, Peter."

So that was Peter. Jasper was only an inch, if that, taller than him. He had brown hair, but his eyes were a different color. They were red. I tilted my head to the side, studying the two me. Jasper's hair held beautiful blonde curls while Peters didn't. They acted like they were both from the same time, though. The men turned and looked past me. I followed their gaze and saw who hopefully was Charlotte and not Maria. She was very beautiful. She was dark-skinned and had black, curly hair down to her waist. She walked over to Jasper and gave him a hug. "It's been to long, Jasper."

"I agree, but I wish it could be better circumstances."

They smiled as the pulled apart and I felt a hint of jealousy make its way out of me. Apparently, so did Jasper. He walked back over to me and took my hand, pulling me to a standing position. I slowly let him lead me to the couple not standing front of the window.

"Darlin'...this is Peter and his wife, Charlotte. Guys, this is Bella."

I blushed and turned into Jasper. I felt Jasper sent out his emotion, letting me know that Charlotte was just a friend, a family member, and nothing more. I was pulled into a hug by the woman in front of me. She was so gentle. When she pulled back, her eyes showed happiness and care, despite the redness.

"It's so nice to meet you two." I stated to them, smiling just a little.

"Well, it's about time the Major settled down. It's a little ironic thats it's a human all things considering. Do we happen to know when Maria will grace us with her appearance?" Peter stated, sarcastically.

He reminded me of Jake. I really liked him, Charlotte too. I looked at Jasper, curious about his friends and the Cullens. They seemed so different, yet the same.

"Yes, Darlin'." He looked down and smiled at me. That accent was surly going to kill me.

"Why are their eyes different than yours?"

"They feed off human blood, not animal like we do.' Jasper explained, still smiling.

"Have you ever had red eyes, Jasper?" I shouldn't have asked. The pained expression was enough. I didn't care, I was just curious. I cupped his face and made him look at me. I pulled out everything I felt at that moment, especially the curiosity. He needed to know I didn't care. Peter and Charlotte were watching us Jasper took my hand and led me back to the sofa. Edward and Alice excused themselves to go hunt. I think they just wanted to give us privacy.

"It's alright, Jasper. It's natural to feed off humans. Why does Peter call you the Major?" I was more cuprous about this than the eye thing, really.

He smiled, "Well, Darlin'. Before Alice interrupted earlier, I was going to tell you that I was Major Whitlock. I was turned during the Civil War around Houston. That's why Carlisle froze earlier. I was a part of the South, Darlin'."

Oh sweet Jesus! I just landed a Confederate Soldier, a fucking real one. "How did you meet Maria?" I didn't want to alert or anything. "You dont't ha..."

"You need to know now. I'll start at the beginning." Jasper replied, interrupting as Peter and Charlotte took the same position that Edward and Alice just vacated. I sat and turned back to him, getting comfortable. Jasper told me about growing up in Houston in the 1800s. He told me how he ran off to join the Army even though his parents asked him not too. While a soldier, he could manipulate and figure out to get things to work in his favor. Jasper climbed the ladder within two years, making him the youngest Major in the Confederate Army. He paused for a moment. I took his hand and squeezed it in mine, letting him know it was alright and no matter what he said, I would still be here. He continued on, talking about a job he had making sure the women and children were safe in one of the town when me met Maria and two others. He told me how beautiful he thought they were, he'd never seen Hispanic women. Hey talked about him as if he wasn't their, stating how they wanted to keep him. The next thing he knew was waking up. He left something out, I saw his face and I just didn't question it. After another pause, he looked at the couple in the chair, they nodded. He than told me about the war Maria bred him for. He told how it was his job to monitor and train the newborns, which is how he met Peter. He got quiet and looked down.

"Jasper, it's alright." I whispered. He wasnt scaring me, surely he knew that, felt it. He looked up at me and than to Charlotte. He told me how he was slowly losing himself, the emotion were weighing on him. I could feel the tears as he told me about Peter's plea to not kill Charlotte. Jasper let them run off and when they came back took him away to a life without war.

"I met Alice and on our way to the Cullens, we ran into Edward in Chicago." he finished and I threw myself on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. This man went through so much pain and war. The fact that he was here and alive was a relief.

"You don't hate me?" he whispered as we pulled back. I cupped his face and made him look into his eyes.

"Never Soldier. What you've went through to get to where you are, to me Jasper, that's incredible. Jasper, I know you wouldn't, couldn't hurt me. I trust you completely and that says a lot."

He pulled me into him, wrapping me in his arms. He moved me to where I was now comfortable in his lap, still holding me.

"Jazz..."

We let go and I turned around. Jasper put his arms back around keeping them in his lap.

"Yes, Alice."

"Bella needs to stay it he you or Peter at all times. I can't see Maria's exact arrival, just that is at some point today. She will try to get Bella, which is why I called Peter. I've seen this go two ways. One, Maria turns her to being the Major out and the other is you kill her before that, but Bella gets hurt. If she does happen to get hurt, Carlisle and Emmett are taking her." The pixie explained as the family enter behind her. The room went quiet as everyone took in what Alice told Japer. Jasper leaned his head into the back of mine. I moved my hands and place them on top of Jasper's. Jasper separated his fingers so that mine could slip through and hold his hands.

"What aren't you telling me, Alice?"

Everyone looked at the pixie. She took a breath and let it out.

"If Bella gets hurt while you still Major Whitlock and Carlisle or Emmett cant get her out, you will bite Bella. Which is the other reason I called Peter and Charlotte."  
I gasp as I felt Jasper pull me tighter to him. He held on to me as if he had already lost me.

"Alice..."

Everyone looked at me. I sighed and kept my eyes on Alice. She nodded, urging me to continue.

"If I'm Jasper's and he's mine, I'm going to change anyway, right?"

She nodded and I continued. "You didn't say that he will kill me, just that he bites me. Whats so bad about that? When I change, I want Jasper to do it. I want it be his venom in my veins. You and him are the only ones not in that treaty the Cullens made with the Wolves at La Push anyway." I shrank back into Jasper as everyone looked at me with their mouths open. After a few moments, I felt like I was on display.

"Bella."

I turned a little, so that I could see Jasper. He continued. "You don't know what it's like, Darlin'."

I lifted my head, my teary eyes meeting his. "You don't want me forever?"

He moved one of his hands, cupping my cheek and using his thumb to wipe the tear off my cheek.

"I want you always. I just don't want to hurt you. Changing is three days of hell, Bella."

"Well, well...isn't this a touching site. Hello Jazzy."

We all turn to see a woman standing in the entryway. I heard Jasper growl a little as he stood and put me behind him. "Hello, Maria."

****

And heres the next chapter. Im glad you guys are liking the story The next update make take a while because I have no clue what will go on with Maria yet. Ive hit writers block and suggestions are welcome. Reviews still appreciated and hope you like this one. -brianna24


	6. Maria Part 1

**Hey readers....Sorry its taken so long to update. I was going to last week after I got back from the 100 Monkeys concert, but than we had some deaths in the family. Here is update one and if I dont post the other tonight, it should be tomorrow. Hope you like them.**

I poked my head around Jasper to look at the Hispanic woman. She was very beautiful, like they all were. Her dark hair was straight and hanging down to her waist. I couldn't tell how tall she was, but something in her eyes worried me. Looking past her face to her clothing, just for kicks, I saw she was dress in a blue sleeveless sundress and blue flats. Her neck had a cross hung around it, which I thought was a little ironic. I looked back to her eyes and noticed she was looking at me.

"You have a pet, Jazzy?"

The way she asked the question was like I would be his meal later. This Maria was smirking as she started to slowly walk toward us. I felt Jasper hand me over to Peter, who put himself in front of me. Charlotte came to stand beside me and put her arms around me. I looked over to Jasper, taking in his reaction. He stood tall and was relaxed. His eyes on Maria. I could tell he was calculation where everyone was in the house.

"No, Maria. Alice asked Peter and me to watch over here while you are here. She's Edwards niece." The tone in his voice held no room for argument. The Hispanic woman looked back at me and than to Edward.

"Well, Edward...she looks quite charming."

I took a deep breath and I saw everyone look at her, catching her double meaning in that statement. Charlotte hugged me to her, whispering how everything would be fine. Maria walked over to Peter and hugged him. "It's been a while, Peter. Charlotte, you look lovely." Even her smile was fake as she greeted Jaspers friends.

"Excuse my friends, they are being very rude. I'm Maria."

I didn't answer. I looked at Jasper instead, who nodded and than back to the woman in front of me.

"I'm Bella. My Grandmother was Edward's sister."

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

I watched as she turned back to the vampire that I actually belonged to. "She smells heavenly, Jazzy. You should be careful. She may end up as a snack."

My eyes got big as I saw the change in Jaspers face. "It's alright, he knows she is trying to bait him into something. Just try to stay calm, Bella." Charlotte whispered in my ear.

I watched as she walked, hips swaying, toward Jasper. I watched as she raised her hand, touching his arm softly. "We could share. It would be just like old times."

Her tone was seductive. Jasper looked into my eyes, his beautiful eyes turning darker. I heard a growl and felt the wall against my back. I opened my eyes to see Jasper crouched in front of me like he was with Jake. Maria looked from me to the man in front of me. I glanced around the room, looking at everyone. Carlisle and Emmett were the closest to us incase they were needed, probably. I reached out to Jasper, touching his shoulder, everyone watching. I watched as my touch calmed him. He relaxed and stood up, taking my warm hand into his cold one. He looked down at me and mouthed "Thank you" before turning back to Maria, who looked livid.

"You mated, Jazzy, with a human?"

"You will not hurt her, Maria. I'm not the only monster that will rip you for it." He was unusually calm as he made the threat.

"I didn't come alone, Jazzy. Surely you know that."

Jasper looked at Alice, who nodded to an unspoken question.

"He isn't just talking about the Cullens, Maria." Peter replied, walking to stand next to his friend. "Charlotte and I owe the Major a lot; however, Bella's friends with a pack of werewolves also."

We watched as Maria took in this information. I looked at her hands as they turned into fist at her sides. Whatever she had planned wasn't working and it was really pissing her off.

"Jasper..." I whispered, knowing he would hear me. He looked down at me. "Yes, Darlin.'"

"Can we go get me something to eat? I just realized how hungry I am." I knew that he knew that wasn't all of what I was asking. Maria made me uncomfortable and I wanted to get Jasper out for a while. I also needed my thing and to talk to Jacob. Jasper turned his head back to other woman.

"Maria, will you be here for a couple days? I'm sure you have a reason for your visit."

She smiled at the soldier. "Oh course I will, Jazzy."

"Alright than. Come on, Bella, let's go. Peter, you and Charlotte are welcome to join." Jasper smiled at Maria and pulled me to the door. Peter and Charlotte followed us to a black F250 Cab. Jasper opened my door and lifted me into the truck. I sat back and pulled the seat belt over me. I laughed at the others also pulled their seat belts across their bodies, causing them to look at me.

"Seriously, vampires that wear seat belts."

They chuckled as Jasper turned the key and drove to the highway. We sat silently as Jasper drove us out of Forks. "Bella, you did really well back there." I turned around to Peter, smiling in thanks. I felt Jasper take my hand, wrapping his fingers within mine. "What do you think she wants?"

Peter smiled. "She wants the Major. Well, what he used to be anyway. No ones ever calmed him the way you did today. My guess is that she's made newborns and is having problems with them." I furrowed my brows, trying to figure it out. Jasper told me it was his job, but I think theres more to it. The way she looked at me. It was like I stole her favorite play thing. I looked at the man behind the wheel. "Jasper, just how close were you to her?" I felt his hand go still. I squeezed his hand. Youve lived over a century. I dont expect your innocence to be all there, Jasper. Peter chuckled at my comment as we pulled into a McDonalds. Before he answered my question, he drove through the drive thru where I ordered a number five and a sweet tea. Jasper pulled over to an empty space in the parking lot so I could eat.

"Bella, what you have to understand is that vampires are very seductive creatures. Some, like Maria, use it to get what they want. I was her second and got rewarded handsomely for it. I'm not proud of it and haven't been with anyone since. She knows my weaknesses and just figured out my biggest one."

"What's that?" I asked after swallowing a fry. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh..." I replied. I was his biggest weakness.

"Why did you really wanna leave, Darlin'." I looked at the man next to me and took his hand.

"Honestly, she made me uncomfortable. I also need to see Jake and get my things. Also, I figured you could get away for a while." I looked down at our hands, my free hand reaching for a fry.

'You should call Jacob. I can't go into La Push and I want to talk to them at the line."

I nodded and took out my phone. I hit Jakes speed dial and waiting. I didnt wait as long as I thought I wouldve. I asked him to meet us at the boundary line with my things and to bring Quil or Sam to talk to Jasper. I also told him about Peter and Charlotte so he wouldn't be alarmed. As I hung up the phone, Jasper pulled out to head back toward La Push. I gathered my trash and threw it into the can as we drove by. We sat in silence as we rode through the woods. As we slowed down, I noticed we were at the same spot where Jacob phased yesterday. Jasper opened my door and helped me out. We didn't walk very long before we were met with Jake and Sam. Peter and Charlotte introduced themselves as the gathered my things for me. I turned to help, but Jasper kept a hold of me. I stayed closed to him as I listened as he also explained Alice's vision and what it meant for me and how he would try his damnest not to let it happen.

"Bells." I looked at Jake. His eyes were begging me to stay with him.

"Jake, I'm going to change eventually. It's the only way to stay with Jasper that makes sense. I want him to do it. Please be alright with it because I don't want to be the reason a war breaks out." I didnt realize I had let go of Japer or that Jake and I met in the middle of everyone. He pulled me to him, hugging me.

"Alright." he whispered in my ear. When I pulled back, I was crying, so was he. "You'll always be my best friend, Jake. Even when you are my enemy. Thanks for James, I don't think I have ever thanked you for that. I'm going to tell Jasper about him. Maria is like his James." I replied. He gave me another hug and looked at Jasper. "Get her killed and I get to rip you apart."

Jasper nodded as I turned to walk back to him. "I love you, Jacob. Remember that."

"Love you too, Bells. Please, be careful."

Sam walked forward to stand next to Jake. "We'll help with Maria. I'll have Jacob, Embry, and Seth keep watch around your home."

Jasper nodded in thanks as we turned to leave. I turned and waved once more to Jake before Jasper helped me into the truck.

"Are you alright?"

I looked at Jasper and smiled. "I'm fine. Jake gave me his blessing on this. After Maria leaves, I want to tell you about what happened a few years ago. Jacob telling me he was alright with this let me know that he trusts you." I explained.

The soldier next to me squeezed my hand and turned his eyes back to the road. On the way back to the house, Alice called to let us know that Maria wouldnt be back until the morning. I watched the sky, so lit with stars on our ride back. I havent see starts that bright in Chicago, that was a luxury and a rare one at that.

"Hey, Darlin'."

I looked down and smiled at the man now standing in front of me. I took his hands in mine and pulled him closer to me. He leaned in and touched his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what, soldier?"

He pulled back and looked at me. "For Jacob, for Maria, everything."

I took my hands out of his and cupped his face in them. "You've nothing to be sorry for. Jacob will be fine. What happened to me was really bad. James was my first anything, Jasper. I'm not so innocent either. We were both manipulated into thinking one thing by people who told us they loved us. Jake almost killed him." I didn't meant to bring James up, but Jasper needed to know Jake really was ok with him.

"How bad was it?" Jasper asked, looking into my eyes.

I felt his hands cup my face and wipe the tears as they fell. I've never spoken about it to my Grandma. She only knew because of Jacob. I took a deep breath. "He raped me and got me pregnant. I had a miscarriage because of the stress." Jasper pulled me to him and let me cry on him, running his fingers through my hair. I pulled back when I calmed down enough. We looked at each other, just staring, silently talking through our eyes. I don't know how long we were out there before Rosalie showed up, knocking my soldier out of the way. He pulled me to her whispering how better everything would be now and that Jasper would never push me. I nodded numbly as she was holding me. She pulled back and took my hand, leading me inside with Jasper following behind.

"Peter and Charlotte put your stuff in the room next to Jazz, Bella." Alice stated as we walked in. I walked up the stairs with Jasper to the spare room.

"What's with Rosalie?" I asked as I walked to my bad to pull out my pajamas.

"That's her story, Darlin'. She'll probably tell you, though."

I nodded and set on the bed next to him and took his hand. "Will you be here when I get out of the shower?"

"Of course, Darlin'."

I squeezed his hand and got up to heat into the bathroom to take a shower. While I let the water soothe my muscles, I thought about the day I had. When I got up, I had no idea if the Cullens could help me, but they did. Every one of them already held my heard, especially the soldier on my bed. I thought of his story and mine. We both had suck a hard life to get past and I felt wed help each other through the last hurdle. I couldn't picture my life without him and couldn't even think about it. I washed my hair, letting the soap run through it. Turning off the water, I grabbed a towel and stepped out. I quickly dried off and slipped into my black pajama pants and green tank top. I dried and brushed my hair before brushing my teeth. tying my hair back, I walked out of the bathroom. Jasper had fixed the bed for me causing me to smile.

"Thanks, Soldier." I climbed into bed and got comfortable.

"Sweet dreams, darlin'." He stated, leaning against the doorframe.

"You aren't staying?"

He smiled making my heart skip. "I am going to hunt, but will be here when you wake up. Edward is going to sit with you incase it's needed."

I nodded and rolled over, facing him. "Goodnight, Soldier."

As I drifted off to sleep I thought I heard him say goodnight. I couldnt asked to know for sure as sleep claimed me before I ever saw Edward. My dreams full of the soldier that just left me.


	7. Maria Part 2

**Hey everyone, here's the next update. I know I said Id have it up the next day, but those of you who may have kids will know that not all things go as we have planned. Hope you like this update.-brianna24**

I woke up to the sun in my face and heard talking. I kept my eyes closed, trying no to listen, but not wanting to disturb the soldier and my uncle.

"Will you really be alright with this, Edward? You know what will happen just as well as I do."

"Jasper, you are a good man. I don't want Bella damned to this life, you know that. However, I'm alright with it if it's her choice and only because it's you. I know you'll take care of her...Morning, Bella."

I smiled and rolled over to look at the men in my room. The sun was hitting them just right, making me blinking a little to adjust. Jasper was sitting on the bed next to me, leaning against the headboard with his legs straight out and his hand clasped on his stomach. He was wearing a pair of boot cut wranglers and a black sweater, making his hair more golden as the sun hit it. Edward was leaning against the wall. He was wearing a blue sweater and a pair of khakis with a pair of brown sketchers, Alice must dress him.

"Morning, Edward, Soldier." I saw Jasper smile out of the corner of my eye. I was glad that he liked my nickname for him. I, of course, smiled back at the man next to me.

"How'd you sleep?"

I looked at Edward. I still couldn't grasp yesterday. Anything about it really. I found a family of vampires and I was already a part of them, one of them. I didn't know how I felt about Maria, not really.

"Last night was a peaceful sleep. It's been awhile where I didn't sleep in a chair or have weird dreams about stories." I didn't want to elaborate on the stories because it was James. Every night I dreamt about what he put me through. I smiled as Jasper took my hand. He must have felt my weariness about James. I felt my smile grow as I thought about how telling the soldier last night took my nightmares away. I noticed Edward has left, giving me time with Jasper before Maria came back, which was nice. I looked at our hands, loving the feel of his hand in mine. I slowly let got of it though so that I could get my clothes when Alice came in followed by Rosalie and Charlotte.

"Out, Jazz." the pixie commanded, pushing my soldier out of the door. The ladies all looked at me with a smile that caused me to take a step back.

"Relax, Bella. Maria will be here by the time we are finished. You are going to win him today. She will either leave or die, but you my dear will look gorgeous." Alice explained. She than led me to Rosalie, who already had an outfit sitting out for me. Rosalie helped me into a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. I than slipped on a black long sleeve over shirt with a wide neck to show the tank and the black stapes of my bra. Rosalie than took me to a chair and set me down. Alice started on my hair while Charlotte put make-up on my face.

"Is this really necessary, girls?"

"Of course, Bella. Jasper loves red and black, first of all and Maria doesn't know that. Second, we aren't going to over do it, Bella. He also likes subtle." Charlotte stated as I closed my eyes for her.

"Yeah, Bella. Don't worry about it. Calm down a little. He stayed with you all night after hunting with Peter." Rose added, sitting on my bed and hugging a pillow to her. I took a deep breath and let the girls work their magic. I sat as Alice brushed and pulled my hair and Charlotte worked on my face.

"Here, before we apply your lip gloss." Silently thanking Rosalie, I took my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. When I was finished, I put it in the cup Rose was holding and took the hand towel to wipe my mouth.

"Finished." Alice stated, bringing a mirror for me to look into. I looked at my reflection in awe. My hair was up in a pony tail and curly. I had never gotten my hair to curl. Alice had two little curls framing my face next to my eyes. Charlotte made the smoky eye thing using black eyeliner and a dark gray with just a hint of red for color. She didn't use blush, which is fine since I blush so easy anyway. The lip gloss was just a little pink. It was enough to add color to the shine.

"Wow, thanks girls." They nodded as Rosalie brought my shoes, black and red cowboy boots.

"Every cowboy loves boots on a girl and these happen to be Jasper's." They were nice, all black with red stitching. "Is that why he isn't wearing them?"

Charlotte smiled. "He wont wear his boots to hunt so I took them while they were gone last night."

We laughed as I put the boots on and followed the girls downstairs. When we entered the room, Maria was already there, as Alice stated, standing next to Jasper. Completely ignoring the woman, Jasper walked over to me and took my hand.

"You look beautiful, Darlin'."

I turned my head and blushed, adding color to my cheeks. "Thanks, Soldier."

"Well, isn't this nice."

Jasper took my hand and turned to look at Maria. The stood staring at each other, everyone watching them. Maria sauntered to us, stopping next to me. "You can't win, human. I'll get what I want, on way or another."

She went to grab me, but Jasper was faster. He threw her out the glass wall. I barely registered the crash as I was swept into Peter's arms. I looked up to see Jasper and Maria crouched, facing each other. I struggled to get to him, to help him; however, Peter wasn't giving me up. He kept whispering how he had promised Jasper to keep me safe. The others ran outside to aid if needed as I stayed just inside of the house watching.

"Your little bitch will pay, Jazzy. She's made you soft." Maria sneered at Jasper. Next thing I knew was being yanked out of Peter's arms. I was laying on the ground with a gash on my leg. I must've scraped it on the wall. Jasper was on top of Maria when I looked up. They started moving so fast that I couldnt tell what was happening.

"Let me see you leg, Bella."

I looked over at the voice and saw Carlisle, Emmett, Peter, and Edward. I moved my hand so that the doctor could look at my leg. Everyone stood, watching Jasper while Emmett lifted me up and Carlisle led him back inside so I could sit on the couch. When Carlisle went to get his bag, Emmett moved the couch so I could see outside.

"He'll be alright, Bella. Alice assured us."

I looked at Emmett and smiled, not trusting my voice. Carlisle came back with his bag and a blanket.

"We're going to have to cut those jeans off and I thought you may want this." He handed me the blanket and sent Emmet outside to give me some privacy. I undid the button on the jeans as Carlisle began to cut so that they would fall off when he pulled the other leg. After he got the denim off, he turned so I could situate myself so that I was covered. He called Emmett back in when I was covered in case he was needed to help with anything. Emmett sat beside me as Carlisle started cleaning my leg. I leaned onto Emmett, trying to smell something else to keep from fainting. The noise outside died down and I turned my head to make sure my soldier was alright. I watched as Peter and Edward helped him gather pieces of what I assumed was Maria. I watched as they piled the pieces in a fire pit and Peter took out a lighter. He lit a piece of paper and threw it into the fire. Purple smoke rose out of the pit and all I could do was stare. I felt someone watching and I searched with my eyes. I found Jasper looking at me, his eyes still black. I smiled and he started to walk toward me.

"No, Major. She's hurt." I heard Peter as he grabbed Jasper's wrist. I smiled to let him know I'd be fine. I watched as he turned and ran into the forest.

"Where is he going?" I asked, turning back to Emmett and Carlisle.

"Hunting. He doesn't want to hurt you." Carlisle stated as he began stitching my thigh. The others began cleaning up the glass as Esme bleached and cleaned the my blood off the floor. They finished rather quickly and than sat with me just as Carlisle finished my leg. I pulled the blanket over me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I forgot how unpredictable she is." I looked at Peter and smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm not dead and Jasper didn't bite me because of her. I'm good."

We all laughed. My stomach growled and Esme got up to go make me a sandwich. Everyone sat around talking, except me. I was watching for Jasper. I needed him here, sitting next to me. A feeling of great happiness surrounded me as I say the soldier emerge from the trees. Sensing my emotions, I watched him look up at me. I smiled when I noticed his golden eyes, Jasper was fine. When he got into the room, everyone else went to hunt. Not that I could blame them. I had a lot of blood on me today.

"Are you hurt? Did she hurt you?" I asked when he sat next to me.

He chuckled. "I'm fine, darlin'. How are you?"

"Better now. You moved so fast. I was scared she'd get you, Soldier."

He pulled me to him and held me. When he pulled way, he placed his forehead on mine. "I'm faster than she was, Bella. When she got you, I saw nothing but the kill. I was that soldier protecting what was mine. You are mine, Bella. You know that, right?"

Esme came in and handed me my sandwich before meeting Carlisle outside. I sit it in my lap after taking a bite. I looked at the man next to me.

"Yes, I know I'm yours. You are also mine. I was so scared. I would've gotten in the middle of it if Peter wasn't holding onto me." He pulled back to sit next to me and took my hand in his as I finished my sandwich. He turned to look outside and I followed his gaze. Jake and Embry were slowly walking towards us. "Hey, Bells."

I smiled s they came in. Embry explained that they had met up with the others and Jacob wanted to check on me. I told him that I got a gash from the glass thanks to Maria and Carlisle had to give me stitches. Jake just laughed and thank asked how it happened. I let Jasper tell that story since I missed the fight altogether. After re-playing the events of this morning, Jake and Embry told us that Maria was bluffing. They hadn't been able to find her army in the whole state. They had every one of their boys looking. Jasper wasn't surprised at this statement and told the boys that he expected that from her. They stayed and talked with us for the afternoon. The fact that Jake and Jasper were being civil had me reeling. I had hoped that they would be able to. Both men meant so much to me and I didn't want to choose. I would choose Jasper. They both knew that.

"We better go, Jake. Sam will sent out Paul and Jared soon." Embry stated, standing up.

Jake walked over and hugged me.

"I told him, Jake." I whispered into his ear as he hugged me. When he pulled up, he was looking at me.

"Yeah, last night. He needed to know. I didn't have a dream last night, either. I actually got sleep for the first time in three years." Jake and I looked at each other. I waited for him to process it. I knew that he knew how big this was for me. What it meant for me and Jasper. The soldier next to me protects me even in sleep.

"Thanks for today, Jasper. Bye, Bells. I'll call you later."

I watched as my wolf friend walked out and into the woods. Jasper took the plate from my lap and took it into the kitchen. The numbing shot Carlisle gave me was wearing off, causing my thigh to ache. Jasper came back with some aspirin and a glass of water. I took them both and smiled in thanks. When I took the aspirin, I sat the water next to me. The pain was slowly getting worse. I jumped as I felt something cold on my thigh, instantly numbing the pain.

"Sorry.'

I looked at the man next to me and leaned against him.

'What dream were you talking about with Jacob?" I heard him whisper.

I looked up at the man next to me. "I dream about James. It always starts out with how nice he was at first and ends with my miscarriage. Last night, I didn't have it and I think it's because of you." I explained, not daring to look at him. I felt his hand touch my cheek, turning my face to look at him.

"I don't really get this mating thing either, Bella. What I do know is that you telling me that just made me the luckiest son of a bitch in all existence. I defeated my demons thinking of you today."

We stared at each other as he finished. I sat wondering how I got to be so lucky. I could feel something pulling at me. A rubber band pulling me to Jasper. As we leaned in, my eyes shut on their own. His lips meeting mine perfectly, moving at the same pace. The heat building between up mad me forget about the fact that Jaspers hand was being used as an ice pack. He pulled back, leaving his forehead on mine when air was needed. When my lungs were filled I pulled back silently to look at him. His eyes held the twinkle I as in them yesterday, making me smile. He cupped my face and leaned into me for another kiss.

"We're back."

Jasper sighed as we looked toward the trees. Our family was walking back at a human pace up the yard.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" I looked at Carlisle and smiled. "Jasper's taking good care of me."

"She's using my hand as an ice pack and I gave her some aspirin." Jasper added, causing me to blush.

"Jasper, son, she needs to rest with it a little elevated. Would you mind carrying her up to her room?"

Jasper nodded and wrapped his arms around me, carrying me bridal style to my room.


	8. Truce

**Hey everyone, hope you all had a good Memorial Day. Heres the next chapter, hope you like it.-Brianna**

Before I knew it, it was time to go back to Chicago. Jasper was going with me, obviously, as well as Edward and Alice. Edward and I had decided to see the Masen Home to the city of Chicago to use for whatever they needed it for before I was changed. Jacob and Angela, a local girl that he imprinted with, were going back with us also. Jake wanted her to meet his mother and to explain his need to stay in Forks with the pack in person. Angela was really quiet, but adorable. She took our weirdness very well and was very good for my friends. There were very cute together. I told Edward about the couple that were keeping the house up in Chicago. They had moved there about four months ago to help me and Grandma Ellie around the house when she started to get really bad. They were very quiet and usually kept to themselves. He had called to make arrangements with them for our arrival and than asked me what they looked like. It was off, it was like he was hiding something , oh well. Alice was ecstatic to be going, of course. She wanted to take me shopping while Edward handled our home. I was glad that he offered his help because I dont think Id be able to do what was needed. It was hard enough as it was.

"Darlin'."

I smiled and turned from the window I was looking at to look at the soldier leaning against my doorway. "Yes?"

I watched him walk over to me and take my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckle. "Are you alright? Your emotions are everywhere, Bella."

"I'm fine, Soldier. Just thinking about everything we have to do in Chicago. I know there's something Edward isn't telling me about the couple watching my house and I'm a little worried is all."

Jasper pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "It's not what you think, Darlin'. Edward said that they were nice enough."

I pulled back to look at him. "Yeah..."

"Yes, he's not really bothered by them, but didn't tell me their names."

"Bella, Jacob and Angela are here."

We turned and looked towards the doorway. "Thanks, Em."

He smiled and turned out of the room. I looked back up at the soldier holding me. "I love you, Soldier."

He cupped my face and leaned in pressing his lips to mine. "I love you too, Darlin'."

We smiled at each other and I took his hand as we turned to go downstairs to see Jake and Angela. The whole pack and their girlfriends were there with Jacob. Carlisle and Sam decided to let Jake and I have some kind of get together and since the Cullens couldn't go to the reservation, Carlisle invited them to their home.

"Hey Jake, Angela." I stated when we found them.

"God, Bells...you stink." Jake replied. We all laughed at the look on his face. He should be used to it by now since Jasper is always with me. We all sat and talked amongst each other as the humans and wolves ate the food.

"Edward, Alice, and I are going to go hunting, Darlin'. Will you wait for me?" Jasper whispered into my ear, wrapping his arm around me.

I looked at him and kissed him quickly. "Of course, Soldier. I'll be here, always." I stated. He smiled and kissed my forehead as he got up and headed out with Edward and Alice.

"Why do you call him Soldier?"

I turned and looked back to the couple beside me and up to Jake's face. He silently told me that shed be alright. I smiled as I told Angela about my Grandmother's fascination with Scarlet O'Hara and how it was passed down to me. How much I liked the Civil War period came next and explained that I always liked the South better because the Cowboys looked better in their uniforms. I than told her a little about Jasper. I explained that he was born in the 1800s in Texas and was a Major during the Civil War so it was like I got to have my very own soldier for the rest of my existence. I left out how he was turned and why, of course.

"How did you find out how old he really was?" Angela asked, truly interested. That made me smile. She was trying to know everything she could about Jacob's life, it made me happy since it made my friend happy. "I found a copy of Gone With The Wind on the bookshelf in our room. There was a message in the front from his friend, Peter, to a Major Whitlock and so he explained it to me." I explained, again leaving our Maria's interruption. I didn't know if Jake had told her anything that happened since we had arrived anyway.

"It's like you were suppose to meet him. I think that's romantic in a way." she stated as she took Jakes hand in hers.

"How so?" I asked. Not that I didn't agree, mind you. My soldier was very romantic.

"Well, you like the South and he's a soldier from the South and your Uncle found him, sort of. It was like fate, Bella."

I had never heard my own thoughts voiced out loud, but that was exactly what I had been thinking sense I met Jasper. It was in my card, our cards, probably since I was born. Alice thought so to, since she saw me seventeen years ago as a vampire.

"I think so too. I always have. Convincing Jake took a few moments, but that was for other reasons."

Angela must've sensed that I didn't really want to talk about the other reasons and she didn't push it, which I was thankful for.

"Bella."

I turned to look at Sam as she stood next to us. "Yes, Sam?"

"I wanted to thank you for bringing Jake home. Billy really missed his son and we missed our brother. Even though he wasn't here, the pack always considered him a brother. I don't agree to your decision about becoming a Cullen, but I do understand why it's going to be done. I watched you talking just now. You look like any one of us when we talk about the girls. I wanted you to know and to also tell Jasper that this will not break the treaty, even if one of the others have to help him with it."

By the time he was finished, I was crying. It meant a lot to me for him to understand why I chose the life I did, the existence I did. I flung myself at him and fiercely hugged him to me. "Thank you, Sam." I whispered as he hugged me back. I looked past him as we pulled apart, seeing the soldier emerge from the trees and ran towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist as he picked me up and spun me in a circle, causing my legs to wrap around his waist.

"What has you this excited, Darlin'?" he whispered.

I leaned back and smiled, knowing he wouldn't let me fall. "Sam gave me permission. He understands now why I can't stay human. Why I need to change. He said that it wouldn't break the treaty even if Carlisle or one of the others had to help with it."

My happiness affected him as she smiled and brought a hand to my cheek. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but this time he beat me to it. Ever since our weekend without the family, Jasper opened up around his family, causing me to open up also. We still kept is as slow as we could, only getting carried away in our room. Yes...our room. I moved everything I had into Jasper's room. I had been contemplating either selling my clothes or giving them to the Salvation Army since Alice had bought me so much more. While we were walking back to the group, my cell started ringing. Seeing it was Charlotte from back home, I answered. "Yeah, Charlotte." I looked at Jasper and mouthed "from home" when he looked at me.

"Bella, dear. Why didn't you tell me you had a Southern Belle dress, sweetie?"

I paused before I answered her, she sounded a little different and it threw me off. "Oh...Sorry. Grandma Ellie had it and I wore it last year for Halloween. I want to keep it, Charlotte. Do you mind packing it up for me?"

"Of course, sweetie. I'll go to the store to get the right packaging for it."

"Thank you, Charlotte. We'll see you tomorrow." I stated, relieved that she was going to pack it for me, I had no clue where to start with that dress.

"Alright, dear. Bye and have a safe flight."

"Bye, and we will."

I hung up and sat next to Jasper who was talking to Edward.

"Darlin', what does Charlotte look like? Edward couldn't remember." Jasper asked, taking my hand in his.

"Um...She's Irish, red hair and green eyes, I think. Her husband is American. They me when she vacationed in Pennsylvania. They're in their forties, I think. Why?"

We sat silent and I figured they were having a silent conversation. I looked down and started tracing the lines on Jaspers hand, trying to figure out where I had heard the voice I spoke to on the phone. The couple I left at my home werent from Chicago. Charlotte's Irish accent was still dominant; however, the woman on the phone sounded different.

"Darlin', you alright?"

I looked up into my soldiers eyes. "Yeah, Charlotte didn't sound like her on the phone."

Jasper stood up and led me back inside and up to our room. I silently followed him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Bella, did Charlotte tell you anything about Peter's gift when they were here?"

"No, why?" I looked at him, knowing he could sense my confusion.

"He can change his appearance if he wants to anything related to human traits. That's how we hid from Maria when I first left. She didn't know about it. Edward asked me about it the other day and it was I bugging me until you got that call. Do you think that your Charlotte and my friend be the same girl?"

We sat in silence as I processed the information. It would explain Edwards secrecy as well as the call.

"I guess, Soldier. I guess we'll know tomorrow, you should change." I stated, looking at the blood on his shirt. He smiled, "You too, darlin'."

I looked down and noticed I had some on me as well, must have happened when I ran to him. I nodded and went to the closet in search of a new outfit. As I was sifting through my clothes, I felt Jasper's arms wrap around from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder. "You're not upset I got you dirty, are you?"

I smiled and leaned my head back against him. He was always concerned about me. "No, Soldier."

I turned my head and brought my hand around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He turned me and lifted me into his arms as I opened my mouths for our tongues to dance together. I wrapped my legs around him and sucked on his tongue as my back hit the bed, earning a moan from the vampire I was wrapped around. I felt a hand touch my skin just about the waistband of my jeans and bring my hip to crush into his, earning a moan from each of us as our centers rubbed together. When air was needed, Jasper moved to my neck and nibbling carefully. My hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt and slowly brought it up. He paused for a moment, taking the shirt off before attacking my lips again. I felt his hand slowly bring my shirt up, testing our boundaries and his need to feel my skin against his. I moved to his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe. "Take it off, Soldier. I need to feel your skin next to mine." I whispered. He paused and looked into my eyes with the silent question I knew hed ask. I just nodded and raised my arms above my head. I watched Jasper's eyes darken as more of my skin was revealed. When he got the damn shirt off, I pulled him back to me. We both moaned as his skin hit mine. His hand rubbed over my stomach lightly, inching slowly toward my breast. One of his arms went around my back, lifting me up a little to unclasp my bra. He moved his lips to my neck and kissed his way down my shoulder as he slid the straps down. He continued to kiss over to my collar bone, lightly biting it before sucking causing me to moan and to arch my back.

"Bel...sorry."

We both jumped back to reality as the door shut. Jasper sat up, pulling me with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darlin'." he whispered as he took me in.

I cupped his face and looked into his eyes, which were still a little dark with lust and love.

"I told you too, Soldier. You would've stopped as soon as I was uncomfortable." I leaned in and kissed him, pulling away before we got caught up again. We should get dressed."

He nodded and smiled. "You may want to talk to Jacob, darlin'. I can feel his embarrassment from up here."

I blush as we get up to find clothes before I have to go make sure my best friend isn't scarred by what he had just seen. When I finished, I took Jasper's hand and together we walked back out, hoping Jake didn't tell anyone what he walked in on.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Be sure to leave reviews, they are always appreciated.-Brianna**


	9. Chicago Part 1

The next two days flew by. I didn't want to go back to Chicago. It wasn't my home anymore. Knowing that Jasper was coming with me make it bearable. Edward finished with the calls about the house as we boarded our flight and an Historian was meeting us. Jake apologized to me and the soldier numerous time since the incident. We, of course, shrugged it off. It pretty much happens all the time since we never really decided in enough time to warn at least Alice. I felt an arm go around me and snuggled into Jasper as much as I could. I could feel sleep envelop me since it was still early and Jasper probably knew I needed it anyways. I welcomed the feeling as I felt the soldier kiss the top of my head, his fingers running through my hair.

"Darlin', were here."

I heard Jasper whisper into my ear. I stretched as he stood. I watched as his green tee shirt rode up a little, showing a bit of skin just above the waist of his jeans. That was my favorite spot, one of the many. The spot that looks like a 'V' as it runs into the jeans makes him purr when I lightly run my fingers over it. I looked up as the shirt returned to see the smirk on the soldiers face. I blushed and looked away. I felt his hand on my face as he knelt in front of me.

"You have nothing to blush about, Bella. I feel the same way when you do everyday things also."

I smiled as he kissed my forehead and took my hand, leading me off the plane. Jake had gotten a trolley to keep appearances for our luggage as we headed to the baggage claim. Edward and Jacob got the bags while Jasper called Peter. Charlotte apologized for not telling me about the "gift" when they were in Forks. They weren't sure how much the soldier had told me.

"Peter says they are already outside and Bella has a surprise."

Jasper stated as he closed his phone. I couldn't imagine what surprise was in store for me. Sensing my confusion, Jasper took my hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the knuckle lightly. I knew he was thrilled that I really liked Peter and Charlotte. I told him I liked them before, but he just shrugged saying it was different now.

"Okay, we have everything. Is Peter outside?" Jacob asked, taking Angela's hand. His mom was picking them up. Jacob wanted tonight to explain to his mom about Angela and his staying with the pack in Forks. Jasper and I walked side by side out the door. I stopped and looked at Peter, who was leaning against my baby. Last Christmas, before Grandma Ellie had gotten bad, she bought me a car. Not just any car, but a Confederate Grey Ford Mustang Cobra. I haven't driven it because I had to drive our other car. It was easier for Grandma Ellie to get in and out for her appointments. She told me it could be my Confederate Soldier at college. I never had the heart to tell her I was going. I didn't want to leave her. When I told Jasper about it, he said he'd go with me back to school and I had eternity to decide when I wanted to go.

"How did you find the keys, Peter? Jake didn't even know where they were hidden." I asked as he handed me the keys.

"Charlotte found them as we were packing." he answered.

I looked up at the soldier and smiled. He nodded and got our bags, putting them in my trunk. I gave Jake and Angela hugs as they walked over to his mom, telling them we'd talk tomorrow and assuring Jake I was in good hands. I got into the driver's sear and sit, trying not to cry. The last time I sit in the car, Grandma Ellie was taking pictures. Jasper took my hand, causing me to look at him. Seeing the silent question to my emotions, I nodded, not trusting my voice to tell him that I was alright. I turned the key, driving in silence to my house. The lady Edward was meeting hadn't arrived yet, so I went into the kitchen for a snack while they brought our bags in.

"I showed Jasper your room. I hope that was alright."

I smiled as Charlotte looked at me. She'd probably blush if she could.

"Yes, that's fine. It's where I'll sleep, so he'll be there anyways."

She smiled back and gave me a hug. "You've woke him, y'know. Peter and I have never seen him this happy. We both love you for that, Bella. You gave us a Jasper that's no longer burdened by his past, by what he did."

I was crying by the time she finished. We stood in the kitchen, holding each other.

"Bella."

We broke apart to see Alice and Edward. "Jazz is about to find a box. It falls out of the closet and scatters as he puts your bags into your room. There are pictures of a blonde man with a ponytail." Alice explained. My eyes get wide as I figure out the box. It was everything I had gotten from James before he raped me. I ran up the stairs and into my room right as the soldier picked up a picture.

"Who's this, Bella?'

I gulp as I walk over to the vampire and look at the picture. It was James and me at the Homecoming. I took Jaspers hand, leading him to the bed. He could tell I needed some time, I'm sure. My emotions were everywhere. "I was fourteen in this picture. My first Homecoming with a date. We'd been dating about seven months, our anniversary." I could feel the tears. How do I tell the man beside me that twenty minutes later than this frozen moment that girl became the one next to him.

"What's wrong, Darlin'? You looked beautiful."

I looked away from the picture and looked at my future. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "This is James, Soldier. This was the night everything changed for me."

Looking into his eyes, I could see the anger as he started to process what I meant. I took my hands and cupped his face, making him look at me.

"You need to calm down, Soldier. I don't know where you can hunt. Everything in my life has led me to you. I know nothing's gong to hurt me, not even my change. Not with you there." We sat for a moment as he calmed down. We both heard the door open downstairs, signaling the arrival of the lady probably.

Jasper pulled me to him and held me. "I heard what Charlotte told you, Darlin'."

"She's sweet. They really love you, Soldier." I whispered back as we sat on my bed, holding each other.

"Jasper, Bella...Can you come here?" We heard Edward and pulled a part. We walked hand in hand into the Living Room where everyone was.

"Bella, this is Mrs. Johnson. She's going to be the person over our home."

I froze as the woman turned to look at me.

"Pleasure to see you again, Isabella."

I gulped and nodded, squeezing Jasper's hand. "You too, Mrs. Johnson."

She walked over and gave me a hug. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

I glanced at Alice, who assured me with a smile that she knows who this woman is just as I had hoped because Jasper needed to stay calm.

"Of course, this is my boyfriend, Jasper. Soldier, this is Amelia Johnson."

Jasper, of course, was cordial. Growing up in the 1800s would do that to you.

"Your boyfriend. What about my son, Isabella? He misses you."

I was trying to keep my anger in check, so it wouldn't affect Jasper. "You know what I think of your son, Mrs. Johnson."

She waved her hand and than preceded to talk to Edward. Alice came over and sat down. She grabbed my hand, making me sit next to her. "He's coming, Bella. She's going to text him. Jazz, I've told Peter to stand by you, Edward also. He's going to provoke you. Bella's the last of the Masen's since I told Edward to use Cullen. He's the last of the Johnson's. They want the families joined and Eleanor's not with us anymore."

I could feel myself getting sick. I didn't want him here. I didn't want Jasper to kill him.

"Darlin'."

I looked over at the vampire now sitting next to me and looking extremely worried. "Her son is James." I whispered, knowing that those who weren't Alice would hear me. I could feel Jasper shaking. He was trying to control it, I could tell.

"Major, you need to stay calm. There can't be a murder here." Peter had his hand on his friend's shoulder. Charlotte was in a chair, trying not to be affected my what was happening.

"Jazz, you're projecting. Bella's to worried to notice. Her husband is very high up. Focus on protecting Bella, not hurting him." Alice whispered as Edward and Mrs. Johnson came in.

"Bella has asked that Peter and Charlotte stay at our home and overlook that everything is working correctly at all times. I agreed and hope that is alright." Edward stated, standing behind his wife.

"Yes, that should be fine, Mr. Cullen."

There was a knock on the door and I sucked in a breath, clinging to the vampire next to me. Charlotte got up to answer the door. We heard it open, heard it close, and heard the footsteps come closer. I looked up at Mrs. Johnson, who was smiling and looking at me.

"Isabella, I'm sure you remember my son. James say hello and be polite."

I stood and turned, thankful Jasper stood with me. I looked into the eyes of the man that until quite recently starred in my nightmares. He looked exactly as I remembered down to that damn smirk on his face.

"Hello, James."

He walked over and stood in front of me, taking my free hand. He brought it up to him, mimicking an earlier moment with Jasper. I could feel my soldier's growl as James looked up at me, still holding my hand. "You're more beautiful than I remember, my Bella."

Next thing I know, Alice had me and Jasper is being held back my Peter as Edward is between them and James. All I could think was that this could end bad...very bad.

**Here you go. Sorry it took so freaking long for an update. I did however get to see our favorite vampire in Eclipse as well as The Last Airbender. Hope you all had a happy and safe holiday. -brianna**


	10. Chicago Part 2

It was like time stood still as I waited for something to happen. I stared watching while Alice held me. I could see Peter struggle as Jasper tried to get at him. I looked at the other man, who of course had that damn smirk on his face. I watched as his lips moved, but couldn't hear him. I was in shock, hoping the soldier didn't kill the man in front of him. I felt my eyes widen as I watched Jasper throw Peter and Edward out of the way, getting to James. I watched as I struggled, trying to get to Jasper. I was a little proud that I could at least see this fight, it meant that Jasper had control of himself. I watched every punch they threw at each other. James hit Jasper just right as we all heard the crack of the break and James grab his hand.. Jasper than threw one more punch and James went down. Jasper knelt down and whispered something. It must have been a threat, or promise in Jasper's case, as I watched James' face go paler than Jasper's almost. Alice finally let me go and I went straight for Jasper. I could sense his smirk as I checked him over, making sure he was alright. I felt his hands cup my face, lifting my eyes to meet his.

"I'm fine, darlin'."

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him to me.

"You broke his hand." We both turned to look at James and his mother. He was clearly pissed that she was fussing over him. I heard her say something about pressing charges and looked up at the soldier, who was looking at the man in the floor. I heard James say that he wasnt pressing charges against Jasper. I was confused by this, of course, and looked at Jasper, who was smiling at me. Edward helped James off the floor and escorted our visitors out. When I heard the door shut, I sighed.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up into the eyes of the vampire holding me. "I was so worried youd kill him, Soldier."

He leaned forward, kidding my forehead. "He didn't provoke me that much. We have a way of scaring humans. He was already to scared when I punched him the first time. It was too easy."

"Bella, If I saw him actually killing that man, you wouldn't have been present to see it." Alice replied as Jasper and I walked over to sit with everyone. I sat silent as I listened to my family talked about the things that needed to be done before leaving next week. Charlotte told us that Grandma Ellie's things were packed and already in the attic and that what was left out was used as props around the house. Edward and I thanked them, of course. They didn't have to do so much to help; they of course told me I've helped them more than I would ever know, causing me to blush and Jasper to smile. I had decided to order a pizza when my stomach growled since I was not up for cooking. Alice and Charlotte convinced their husbands on going out to some club. I, of course, used the tired card, being human came in handy, so Jasper stayed with me. "I think I'm going to go take a bath, Soldier." I stated as I stood and stretched out my tired muscles.

"Alright, darlin'."

I kissed him softly and went upstairs. I stopped at my linen closet and pulled out a towel and wash rag before walking into the bathroom. I reached under the counter, happy that Charlotte left out my lavender and chamomile bubble bath. I turned on the water and poured a capful of the purple liquid into the tub, letting it mix with the water. While the water was filling, I pulled my hair up so it wouldn't get wet and than undressed. Turning off the water, I sighed as I sat in the tub, feeling my muscles relax in the warm water around me. I closed my eyes and the soldier automatically became the center of my thoughts. I wasn't mad that he hit James. I was very proud of him for being able to not get carried away and kill him. Amelia would've charged him, no doubt about it. I could feel myself start to drift off, so I pulled myself out and drained the tub. I wrapped my towel around me and pulled my hair out of its holder. I picked up my clothes and put them into the hamper before walking back to my room. I entered the room and walked to the bed, to my bag. I opened my bag, pulling out the black lace boy short and bra set that Alice had gotten me on one of her outings. Leaving my towel wrapped around me, I slid the boy shorts into place. My bra was a little trickier, but I was able to put it into place over my towel before sliding the towel off, letting it land on the floor. I bent over to look for a pair of Jasper's boxers I brought to sleep in. I stopped, standing still as I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I stood slowly causing the soldiers chin to rest on my shoulder.

"Mmmm...you smell heavenly, darlin'."

A shiver ran through me as he kissed my earlobe after whispering those words. I brought my hands up to his and intertwined our fingers. I tilted my head as he started to lightly nibble and kiss at my pulse point. I slowly turned my head, letting our lips meet, tongues automatically dancing together. I felt Jasper's fingertips lightly run up my sides causing me to moan at the feelings erupting within me. I slowly moved my hand up behind his neck, keeping him in place. I sucked his tongue into my mouth, earning a moan from him. When air was needed, Jasper went back to kissing my neck. I felt one of his hands unclasp my bra as he started to kiss my shoulder. He sucked lightly as he reached the spot where my shoulder met my neck before following the path of my bra strap as his hand removed the item. When that item fell to the floor, I turned to face him. His eyes were dark with lust, which caused my stomach to flutter and my panties to dampen. He took in my new appearance before crashing his lips back to mine. I needed to feel his skin against mine, so I slowly led my fingers to the bottom of him tee shirt. I slowly brought the shirt up until we had no choice but to break apart. As soon as his shirt was off, Jasper wrapped his arms around me, pulling as close to him as he could without breaking me. We moaned in unison as my chest met his. We slowly walked what little way there was until my legs hit my mattress. I laid down slowly, taking the soldier with me. His hand slowly cam from my hip to cup my beast. My hand slowly came from my hp to cup my breast. My back arched into his hand as he kneaded my breast. When he knew air was needed, Jasper kissed slowly down my neck, sucking lightly on my collarbone. When his mouth enveloped the breast his hand wasnt fondling, I felt a small eruption throughout me. His hands and mouth gave both breasts equal attention before he started kissing lightly down my stomach. He slid his fingers into the sides of the only item of clothing I had left and slowly slid them down my legs. He gave each leg his undivided attention, kissing and messaging to my inner thighs. His hand reached the sensitive skin right next to where I wanted him to touch, causing my hips to buck. He lowered his head, kissing the same spot before looking at me, asking silently.

"Please, Soldier." I begged, causing him to smirk.

"Yes, ma'am."

He slowly led his finger tips to my center as he kissed just above my clit. His finger slowly started to enter as his tongue darted out to lightly lick the bundle of nerves.

"Oh Lord." I moaned as his fingers and mouth started to gain momentum. I could feel my insides start to mush together at the sensations he was creating. I could feel myself start to build up the explosion that I so desperately needed. Jasper must have sensed that I was getting close as he took that little bundle of nerves and sucked hard, causing my orgasm. I chanted his name over and over as I came down. I pulled him back up to me and kissed him, not caring that I was all over him. When air was needed, he pulled away leaving his forehead against mine. The coolness helping my overheated body.

"Soldier..." I whispered.

"Yes, darlin'?" He whispered back.

"Make love to me."

We looked at each other silently for a moment before he got up. I watched as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. He was bigger than James.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I looked up at his face and blushed. "You're bigger than James, Soldier. I'm just a little scared is all."

He slowly climbed up onto the bed and over me, putting his arms onto both sides to keep his weight off me as much as possible. "If you want to stop at any time, I'll feel it, darlin'."

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I felt his fingertips caress my side as he slid his hand down toward that little bundle of nerves, cupping my sex. I felt a finger enter, hitting my g-spot just right. My hips bucks as he continued to pump his finger at my center, adding a second one. His thumb came up to rub my clit as his pumping got faster. I was arching my back as my hips bucked on their own accord, feeling that explosion building yet again. He kissed the spot just below my earlobe, slowly licking and nibbling down my neck. His free hand went to my hip, leaving it in place so that I could feel the angle of his fingers. His mouth kissed down to my right nipple, taking it into his mouth. Right as I was about to cum, he pulled his fingers out and before I could let out the whimper, he inserted his dick into me, causing me to let our a sound I never knew could come out of me. He started a slow rhythm at first, letting me get used to him. I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist with my ankles crossed on the small of his back. In this position, I could feel Jasper go deeper than before. I could feel the explosion as it erupted hard, contracting my muscles around Jasper, who didn't stop. His thrusting increased as he was getting closer to his own climax. With the new speed, he grabbed my legs and pushed them into my stomach as he sat up, using a different angle. My back arched as the new angle was rapidly causing another explosion. As my orgasm hit, I felt Jasper release just outside of my sex. Jasper collapsed on top of me, our panting slowly returning to normal breathing.

"Wow..." I whispered as I came down from my high. I could feel the shaking as his laughing sounded into the room. "What, are you laughing at me?"

He moved up onto his arms and looked into my eyes, amusement clearly showing with love and lust, the last two were always there though.

"Darlin'...I was just thinking the same thing, that's why I was laughing. That was better than I remembered it being." He bent his head and kissed me, leaving his head against me.

"Well, it was definitely better for me, Soldier."

He rolled off me and wrapped the blanked around me before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him. "Sleep, my Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper." I whispered as sleep slowly came over as Jasper ran his fingers through my hair.

**Alright, heres the next chapter. I didnt really want the fight to last long, since they are vampires, so hope you werent disappointed. That was the first really long lemon that I did, so hope that was disappointing either. Reviews are appreciated.-brianna24**


	11. What?

The rest of our trip flew by. While Alice and Charlotte kept me busy shopping with Angela, the boys worked on fixing the house. Since Peter and Charlotte were staying to overlook and take care of my home, Edward and I decided to keep James' mom over it. Jasper only went along with it because I wouldn't be here. We were arriving back in Forks today and I was ready to go. Chicago just wasn't my home anymore, not now that I had the soldier with me. Of course, we hadnt been along since our first night in Chicago. It wasnt exactly planned and Alice was making sure our next time was, stating that it needed to be special. Peter told me that Jasper was about ready to murder the pixie. I laughed, causing my vampire to look at me with his eyebrow cocked in question. I took his hand, lacing my fingers in his, and waved good-bye to my new friends. I sat in my seat, Jaspers hand still in mine.

"What were you talkin' about with Peter?"

I looked over at the man next to me. "He told me you want to murder my Aunt."

He chuckled as Alice threw a pen, hitting him in the head. "Well, Darlin' I like having you to myself and your Aunt has kept you awfully busy, making it impossible for me to."

I gave him a kiss and than turned to pay attention to the flight attendant.

"Do you know what I'd do to you if we could get away with it, darlin'?"

I blinked, looking straight a head as I envisioned what I thought the soldier would do to me, what I wanted him to order me to do. I could feel my panties dampen a little and tried to think of something like a really old man.

"Do you like imagining those things, Bella?"

I turned to look at Jasper. His eyes were coal and I knew I was probably helping with that. I leaned in and whispered, "Soldier, you may be able to smell and feel what your words do, but it will never be as strong as my love and desire for you when you touch me. You have no idea how much I want you to touch me, Jasper. I've missed feeling you." I pulled back as I felt the growl in his chest. His eyes were darker, letting me know how much he wanted to touch me.

"Don't even think about it, Jazz."

We both turned to look at the pixie in front of us. I watched Japer silently raise that damn eyebrow, silently daring the pixie.

"I've been studying it, Jazz. While it's certainly safe, as you have shown. Carlisle found something about humans and us. Half-breeds or something. Anyway, from what he's read, Bella could get pregnant. He doesn't understand it, and from what I've gathered, it doesn't end well for the mother."

I felt the color drain from my face. Pregnant, I hadn't event thought of that. I looked at Jasper, who was looking at me. He hadn't thought of it either. We didn't use protection and that was four days ago. "What if..." I whispered, still looking at him. Edward turned around, looking straight at my boyfriend. "Jasper."

Jasper turned to Edward. "I know, Edward." Jasper kept me calm so I wouldnt freak out. Jake leaned next to me and took my hand, letting me know everything would be fine. I knew it already, knew a baby was inside me. I took my hand from the boys next to me and lifted my shirt. There was already a small bump behind the button on my jeans. "Tell me it's different for me, Alice." I looked at my Aunt, tears trailing my cheeks.

"Of course, Bella. Most will be the same, but with Edward and Carlisle monitoring you and Jazz will have his venom already on standby, you will not die. You wont be human of course, but you were changing anyway. I however, cannot see the baby and am putting my faith and knowledge into the three men since your future combines with it."

I sat in silence the rest of the way home. Jasper held my hand, rubbing circles with his thumb. I just couldn't fathom being a mom. Not having one myself was making this harder. My mom died having me. I couldn't do that to my baby, to Jaspers baby. Jake knowing my thoughts, squeezed my hand. I laid my head on Jaspers shoulder. "I'm scared, soldier."

I felt him kiss my hair and whisper, "I know, me too." I closed my eyes, letting everything fall away. I could picture a little boy running around. He had his daddy's golden curls and his mommy's green eyes. I loved this thing, this baby inside me, a and knew I'd die for it if I had to. I could feel a smile on my face as I watched Jasper chase our little man around the yard.

"What are you thinking about, darlin'?" I heard the man next to me whisper.

"About our baby. I was imagining you playing with him. Please don't let me die, Soldier."

I didn't know I was crying until I felt Jasper wipe my cheek. He cupped my face and leaned his forehead to mine. "You aren't going anywhere, Bella. I promise."

I wrapped my arms around him and held him. "I love you, Jasper."

When I pulled back, he gave me a kiss. "I love you too, Bella...always."

I heard a ding as the "Fasten Seatbelt" sign flashed, letting us know we were home. Alice, Angela, and I waited by the doors while the guys got our bags. "Are you really ok, Bella?"

I turned to my best friend's girlfriend and smiled. "Not really, but Alice is right about our family and Jasper wont let me die. I have this feeling we will be alright."

Angela gave me a hug and let me know she was here if I needed "human time". That was our little joke and would always be, I think. The boys lugged the trolley towards us and we opened the doors, letting them through. We waited as they went to get our vehicles. Jasper helped me into his truck as Peter would bring my Mustang on their next visit. I held his hand and watched the scenery all the way home. When we got there, Rosalie was waiting. She opened my door and carried me inside, which confused the hell out of me. Emmett was watching TV as she sat me on the couch. I sat waiting for my soldier who came in and took our bags to our room before coming to sit next to me on the sofa. Knowing my confusion, Jasper pulled me to him and whispered, "She's always wanted kids and will probably do everything for you. Not letting me help at all."

I looked back at Rosalie, who was curled up with Emmett. She looked over at me and smiled.

"When will Carlisle be home?" I asked her.

The blonde got up and came over so we wouldn't disturb Emmett. "An hour. We have been researching the myths and really trying to make this easier on the two of you."

I yawned and leaned into Jasper. I felt sleep and welcomed it gratefully.

"Darlin', Carlisle's home."

I heard the soldier whisper in my ear, shaking me gently I rubbed sleep from my eyes as the doctor walked in, sitting in front of me and Jasper.

"What did you find out, Carlisle?" Jasper asked for us both. We sat quietly as our father and friend explained what he found. It's mostly going to be trial and error, which I had planned on anyway. He told us that his study has been transformed into a hospital delivery room. I sat as he explained to Jasper how we were going to store the venom. I could feel my eyes drooping as I snuggled once more into the man beside me. I dreamt of the boy again. He was so beautiful. Jasper and I took him to someplace I didn't recognize. It looked like an old log cabin, but more updated. You could see the stables off to the side with a mare, a stallion, and a colt. They were beautiful black and white Palominos. I watched from the porch as my little man ran about. Sensing Jasper, I turned to see a blue truck coming up the gravel drive. The trees around us blowing in the breeze. I watched as the soldier got out with a gag of food. Our son ran over, eager to help his father. As they walked toward me, Jasper smiled. "Wake up, Darlin'."

"What?"

"Come on, Bella. Esme's made dinner. Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

I felt my eyes flutter open and met the eyes of the solder, causing me to smile. "How long was I out?"

"About three hours. Are you hungry?"

We both heard the rumble in my stomach, giving my answer. We laughed as he helped me up and led me into the kitchen. I sat in front of the plate on the snack bar...Steak and Potatoes. I took a couple bites before feeling something was off. I ran to the downstairs bathroom that no one ever uses and got rid of the food I just ate. Morning sickness was going to kick my ass. The next few days were exhausting. Carlisle stayed home to show Edward how to run and document everything since my Uncle had a Medical degree, he just didn't use it. I was growing at an alarming rat and couldnt keep anything down. Rosalie was a big help as she made Japer hunt. The poor man wasnt taking this well, probably because I couldn't eat. Everything I tried to eat came up. Being an empath, he also knew how I was feeling and it took a great deal not to go nuts, I'm sure.

"Bells..."

I smiled as Jake walked through my bedroom door. I was on bed rest and he came to see me every afternoon. "Hey Jake. How's Angela?"

I wouldnt let her come over cause I didn't want to scare her. I looked awful and the baby had been known to hurt me. Edward can read its mind though, so that's been helping with Jasper now that he knows the little tyke is trying to not hurt me. I talked with Jake for a couple of hours when Rose walked in with Edward and Jasper, all three smiling. Jasper walked in and sat next to me, kissing my temple. "It's good to see you smile, Soldier."

"Well, Darlin'...you can thank Jacob."

"Me, what the hell did I do?"

I was thinking the same thing as we stared at my family.

"I was walking by yesterday and heard one of you many rants in your mind about the situation and something you said about sucking her dry made me think. That baby is part Jasper. It makes sense not being able to hold food down since we don't eat it. I've talked to Carlisle and Jasper and they think it will help. Bella, what if he wants our diet?"

I sat and went over what my uncle said and it did make sense. "It would have to be the normal diet though, right? We cant cheat, Edward." He nodded, letting me process what that meant. I looked at the soldier. I was more worried for him. "Would you be alright being around it?"

Jasper cupped my face in his hands and gave me a kiss. "As long as you come through this, I'll be fine. Edwards right, I think it will help and I will just hunt more."

"We do have some already if you wanted to try it, Bella."

I looked over to Rosalie and nodded. It was worth the shot. I felt the baby kick a little. I was getting so big, I knew it was almost time. Rosalie came back in with a back cup that had a matching lid, telling me that if I didn't see it, than I could pretend it was soda. I smiled, it smelled good. Jake moved a little and looked at him. "If you want to leave, I wont mind. You're still my Jake."

He leaned forward. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, Bells." He kissed my cheek and turned to leave.

I closed my eyes, envisioning the soda and not the blood. It smelled like the most delicious thing ever. I put the straw into my mouth and took a sip. "Oh my goodness, that's good...am I gross?"

The three people in the room chuckled as I drank the rest quickly. I was already feeling better. Jasper pulled me closer, he could feel that I was getting better. I blushed and looked down. "What is it, Bella?"

I looked over at Rosalie. "Can I have some more? It's helping."

She smiled and took the cup to get me a refill. I drank two more cups while we sat and talked. It was nice and I felt full. "Rose, can you help me? I really need to pee."

"Of course." She came over to the other sit of the bed. I went to stand when a rip went through me. The scream that erupted out of me scared the hell out of me. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital room. Rosalie was helping with the baby by assisting Edward with the C-Section. Jasper already had his venom ready and was waiting for Rosalie to grab our baby. I heard the cry of my son as the burning started. I looked over and smiled at the soldier and his eyes looking back at me were the last thing I saw as everything went black.


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry that it has taken forever to get this last chapter in for the story. I hope you didnt give up on me and hope I did this story justice at the end. I actually forgot about the chapter until I found it hiding in my notebook as I went to start my new story. Enjoy-brianna24**

Burning for three days was hell, no pun attended. Jasper clearly wasn't lying when he said it would hurt. I could feel the heat in my heart get warmer, hoping this would be over and I could be with my boy soon. Jasper hasn't left my side and has told me all about him. He was waiting for me to wake up to name him. I could feel the calm surround me as my heart sped up. "It's almost time, darlin'. You're doing great."

I couldn't wait to see the soldier and my son. I heard Jasper ask when I would wake up and than a voice say I still had about five minutes. As the last beat ended, so did the burning. I laid still, relaxing and enjoying the fact that I wasnt burning. "Darlin', open your eyes, but slowly when your ready."

I got myself ready to experience the first glimpse of this life by giving myself a pep talk. I slowly opened my eyes as my love suggested and blinked. Everything was so much clearer. I could see the colors of blues, reds, and greens as they flickered off the wall as the light touched it. I moved my head, looking for Jasper. I looked to my left and saw the man that didn't even compare to the one from three days ago. His hair was more golden and the curls more prominate, his eyes held a sparkle which made them more beautiful, like yellow diamonds more than topaz. He held a small smile, staying still as I surveyed him. I sat up and faced him, noticing our hands were intertwined. I looked down, he wasn't cold, something wasnt right. As I began to panic, I felt this man cup my face, bringing my eyes to his. "It's me, Bella. It's Jasper."

I looked at him. His voice was a little off, but the accent was still there. "You're warm."

He chuckled a little, "Only to you now. Your skin is like mine. You're cooler than you used to be, Bells."

As we stared at each other, his scars were become prominent...it really was the soldier. I took my free hand, running it along the scars on his neck. "They don't hurt no more, darlin'. Don't be sad."

"How could I not, Jasper? We both went through so much to find each other. I think they are beautiful."

I watched as the colors flickered off our skin, more so where his scars were. I was glad Maria was gone, cause it stopped me from killer her myself. A slow burn started in my throat. I reached my fingers to my throat, trying to figure out why when I hear a tiny heartbeat. I made to move but Jasper stopped me. "Let's hunt and get the burn controlled before seeing him, darlin'." I nodded, still listening to the heartbeat. Jasper took my hand and led me to the balcony outside. I looked at the man beside me in question. He smile and let go of my hand. I watched as he stood on the rail and stepped off. I leaned over to make sure he was alright, that he wasnt hurt. "I'm fine, darlin'. You try it." I looked down and though about it, noticing I was in a pair of my blue yoga pants and a black tank top with my sneakers. At least I would do this comfortable. I climbed onto the rail and stood, looking at the trees. Everything looked greener, sharper. I could hear the birds miles away and feel every string of hair as the wind blew around me. I closed my eyes and stepped off, landing softly next to Jasper. I opened my eyes to see the soldier looking at me smiling. He took my hand and we took off into the forest. We stopped once securely away from the house. "Bella, stand still and listen, see if you can hear anything."

I closed my eyes and stood silent. I could hear the birds and a stream to the left as I let my instinct focus on the stream, I heard a distinctive beat of an animal. "A mile down the stream." I replied, opening my eyes and running towards my prey. I jumped onto his back and took his antlers into my hand, twisting his head to break his neck. When he hit the floor, I bit into his neck, drinking him dry. When I was finished, I wiped my mouth and looked up to find Jasper. "That was really good, darlin'. You still hungry?"

"I'm alright, but would like to overdo it. I don't want to hurt the baby."

He nodded. "There are two more over the hill. I'll eat with you this time."

I knew he was telling me as I would probably freak if he didn't. We ran and jumped onto our prey. This one was a little harder, but I got him down. I bit into his neck, drinking him dry. When I was finished I watched Jasper. I guess he waited till I was finished. While watching him, something switched. I wanted, no needed, that man. Sensing me as he finished, Jasper looked up. I walked over the carcass to the Vampire god in front of me. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I gave access freely. As our tongues danced, my hands found the hem of his shirt. As I reached under, I lightly traced my fingers upwards, taking the shirt with me. We stopped kissing long enough to get his shirt off, going back to the task after it was discarded. I felt Jaspers hands reach the bottom of my tank, repeating my motions until it too was discarded, taking my bra with it. He picked me up and put me against a tree as my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands found the waistband of my pants, ripping them off entirely. I reached down to his jeans and unbuttoned them, pushing them down with my feet. As my legs went back around his waist, he thrusted into me. There was no need for foreplay, just the need to claim him as mine. I bit his neck, causing a growl within him. I sucked a little before claiming his mouth, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. As the pace quickened, Jasper moved his mouth to where my pulse used to be, biting me and claiming me, marking me as his own. I moaned and growled as my orgasm hit while he sucked on my neck. I clenched my muscles around him as he thrusted in one last time and milked him for all he had. We held each other, not moving as we calmed down from our impromptu meeting with the tree. Jasper lifted his head to look at me. I smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Soldier."

"I love you too, darlin'. Are you ready to go back?"

I nodded and he let me down. I found my clothes and began to wonder about my pants. "If I know Alice, you have some waiting at the tree line."

I nodded, picking up the rags that used to be my pants and took Jasper's hand. "What was that, Jasper? The need was so big, not that I'm complaining but I snapped as you were eating."

Jasper smiled and put his hand on my neck, his thumb rubbing my new mark. "It was your need to claim your mate, Bella. I didn't mind it, just so you now. I was also hoping you'd crack before we got back. Being an empath and doing that like we did would've affected the others. Besides, I marked you which I've wanted to do since day one. You will always be mine just as I am yours."

I leaned up and kissed my mate, wrapping my arms around him. "I want to see my son." I whispered, leaning back and looking into his eyes. "Alright. I didn't name him. I wanted to wait for you."

I sat on a log, pulling him with me. I knew what I wanted it to be and was hoping Jasper would like it. "I was thinking Charles Jasper Whitlock. My dad's name and yours and when we marry, I want Whitlock, not Hale...not Cullen." I looked at our hands, waiting for him to answer. We hadn't discussed my last name, let alone the baby's. Everything had moved so fast that there wasn't much time too. I watched his face as he stared ahead. He was projecting happiness, so I was hoping it was for what I told him and for our act of mating. He looked over at me and gave me a small kiss. "I love you and our son. I think that fits him and will love to give you both my name, my real name." The feeling that came over me was of pure happiness as I hugged the soldier.

"Come on, Bella. Charles is waiting."

"You know I'll probably call him Charlie, right?" I asked, walking next to my mate. He smile and nodded. When we reached the clearing, Jasper was right, Alice left me some jeans. I quickly pulled them on and started waling to the door. "Wait, darlin'."

I turned to look at him, eager to see our son.

"He's got a heartbeat and will smell a little off. I don't think you'll hurt him. He's aging fast and Alice is looking into that." I nod in understanding and take Jasper's hand. I can hear the beats of my son's little heart as we head into the Living Room. I stop stunned as we enter and I see him. At only three days old, Charles was as big as a six month old. I look at Jasper, confused. Before he could answer, I heard the most beautiful laugh ever. Charles was laughing and trying to get to me while Emmett was playing with him. I slowly walked over, still holding onto Jasper. When I reached him, Charles reached for me. I looked over to Jasper, who smiled. I took my hand from my mate and reached for my son. I could hear the blood pulsing through his body as I held him. He had the same curls as his father and the signature Mason eyes. He took my hair, holding it in his fingers. I felt an overwhelming amount of recognition and love pouring from him that made me look to Jasper in question. "He seems to have inherited my gift. He's used it against Emmett and Edward, quite hilarious. They monitor his growth everyday since he grows so quickly. Esme and Rosalie took lots of pictures for you while Alice is looking in-depth for someone that could better explain everything."

I walked over and sat in the floor by his toys and sat him on my lap. I watched in awe as he picked his toy and showed me what it did. After awhile, Jasper came and sat next to me and we played with our son. I watched him all afternoon, sitting next to Jasper. "He's getting hungry."

As if right on queue, Rose brought some baby food and a cup. I gripped onto Jasper, digging my nails into him. That cup had the most delicious thing ever inside it. Charles looked at me as I stared at Rose. He crawled over and got into my lap. I looked down and smiled. "You go eat with Aunt Rose. Mommy will be here ready to tuck you in." I kissed his forehead as Rose picked him up. Jasper stood, pulling me with him. I looked at him and he just smiled, leading me upstairs. He took me to the room next to ours and opened the door. I stood and looked in awe, Charles room. It was perfect. The walls were painted grey and blue Celtic designing all over the walls. The bed was in the middle. It was dark cherry with grey and blue bedding. By the window was a gliding rocker that matched the bed. On the opposite wall was the dresser and changing table which also matched. There was also a small bookshelf which was littered with preschool and baby books. "Alice picked out the furniture, Esme picked the paint and patterns while Emmett and Rose painted. Edward helped with Charles so Carlisle could work and I was with you."

I walked around the room and stopped to look in the bed. There was a brown bear dressed as a Confederate Soldier. I took it out, holding it. "That was a gift from Jacob and Angela. He thought it would be appropriate."

"It's beautiful, Soldier."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. We stood in the room in silence, waiting on Charles. Rosalie brought him in when he was finished eating and handed him to me. Jasper helped me by showing me where everything was. We gathered up his pajamas. They were grey with little wolves littering them, must be from Jake. We than took him to take a bath. Jasper helped me and showed me how to hold him and everything. After we were done, I took him to the changing table. I unwrapped him little towel and dried him off. I reached under and grabbed a diaper. Jasper stood by me, just simply watching. I picked him up and laid his pajamas out on the table before laying him carefully back down. I put his tiny arms and legs through and buttoned him up. Jasper handed me a brush and I combed our son's hair. Setting it on the changing table, I walked Charles to the chair, rocking him as I held him. I watched as his little eyes drooped and sleep claimed him. I held him, thinking of the family I had lost to the new one I now had, thinking of the new beginning that now laid ahead...knowing everything would be alright.


	13. Chapter 14

Do to the recent filter restrictions, I am taking my stories off of here. I have re-posted one of them onto a different sight. If you want a copy of the story, feel free to PM me and I will give you a copy of it.

Brianna


End file.
